Not A Love Affair
by breakwayfearles
Summary: Twelve years have passed by since the last time he had seen her and his feelings for her hadn't change. He was hers. Hers truly. But would she chose him? Would he need help to reassure her his intentions were sincere? Because to him this was not just a love affair.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

He had chose him. He had been his choice. Even though she didn't believe he was the right choice. The right man for the job. She had to make sure she knew every little thing about him. She had to know where his bodies were buried. He had to tell her about the skeletons in his closet. All about the secrets untold. Because he had been his choice. So therefore she had to protect him. But when Governor Andrew Nichols sat across her she had two burning questions in her mind. Why he chose such young girl to be his campaign runner and why a man like him still didn't have a Mrs. He sat across her in her office with a camera pointing directly at him.

Olivia Pope was preparing the man President Thomas Fitzgerald Grant III had chosen to be his running mate, in the elections, to be camera ready for the questions everyone had in their minds. And the people, the people were more interested in his love history than his political side.

"So you are testing me in front of an audience to what? Get my cue rating?" he asked curious.

"I'm trying to get pass your problems" said Olivia.

"I didn't know I had one" said Andrew unsure of her intentions.

"You're a playboy"

"Oh, c'mon!" Andrew looked at her hoping she was joking

"As people who date starlets and socializes and supermodels get called" said Olivia in a way to try to explain him the meaning.

"One supermodel. Plus one who was just swimsuit. And another one runaway" Andrew made sure he'd clarified his dates since she had already brought them up.

"That you even know those distinctions is a problem" how he knew such specific details were a surprise to her.

"I've also dated CEO's" Andrew never thought of himself as a playboy type so he made sure that if Olivia wanted to play the romance game she would have all the cards.

"But you don't get photographed with them. Like it or not you're pulling a shallow, commitment phobic, closed off, unreliable and therefore unelectable. So let's get started" she looked straight him the eye. She didn't think he was the right choice.

Olivia turned the camera on.

"So why haven't you settled down?" she asked the burning question.

"The truth is I love my work. And I tend to fall for women who also love their work." said Andrew.

"Let's try again" she didn't like the answer. Not even a single virgule.

"Ok. But the answer will be the same" she could ask the question how many times she wanted.

"Then we'll keep trying." something was bothering her.

"I'm telling you the truth here." he didn't want to play her games.

"Maybe you believe it. Maybe you have been telling you that lie for so long that you've forgotten the truth." she knew he was hiding something.

"Let's try this! What do you want me to say?" he was getting tired of her insinuations and her game.

"That you're gay. That you're a momma's boy. That you find the idea of monogamy naive and unnatural. That you're dating a girl young enough to be your daughter. Anything but the practice can't answer you're trying to paddle me" she couldn't take it. She could play gay, momma's boy, a not monogamy lover. She could even play with a girlfriend half of his age. She could play with everything but the answer he was giving her.

"This is ridiculous" he knew what she was after. He could feel in her tone.

"What are you afraid of? Why haven't you settled down?" she asked one more time. And he could the anger in her voice.

"I had my chance, okay! I had my chance and I lost it! I let her go. So I moved on. I married my job instead. And I take great pride in what I've done for the millions of californians who put their trust in me. And late down the lane maybe I'll get another shot at marriage. Who knows? But what I do know is that I'm not marrying somebody I don't love. And if that makes unsuitable for the Vice-President seat so be it. " he had had it enough. So now she knew. She knew the reason behind his single status. He got up from his seat. But before leaving the room he turned around and faced her "And for the record. I'm not dating her."

Abby passed by an Andrew leaving in a rush before walking into the meeting room. Olivia had just turned the camera off when the fierce redhead made her presence known.

"Are you gonna call her now?" she asked.

"No need." said Olivia as she got up from her seat.

"You're not gonna call her?!" Abby wasn't recognizing Olivia's attitude.

"No need." said Olivia, once again, as she passed by Abby.

"We don't know who she is! Or where she is from! She can be a whore,a drug addict as far as we know!" Abby started rambling in disbelief as she followed Olivia in the hall.

"Abby! She's clear!" She flipped. She had made that girl a promise long time. A promise she intended to keep.

"How can you be so sure, Liv?" Abby wasn't sure about Olivia's action. Not that she didn't trust the woman that had saved her life. She just didn't trust the girl Olivia Pope seemed so fierce to defend.

"Abby. She is clear." This time her tone was calmer than before. She need to make sure her team wouldn't go looking for answers on their own. She need to make sure that the promised she had made remained a silent pack between the two.

* * *

A dark-brown hair girl with pierce blues holding a cup of Starbucks in one hand, and a case in the other, walked to the front gate of the White House.

"Hi! I'm here to see the President." She said with a smile.

"And do you have meeting scheduled?" The security guard had never seen her face.

"Nop." She replied.

"Sorry. It doesn't work like that." Just like he thought. She was trying to pass by the front gate by charming a smile.

"Could you check the list?" She asked still smiling while she placed her cup in his window.

"The list?" The security guard acted like he wasn't aware of what she was taking about.

"Yes, the list of the people with a all-access, backstage, VIP pass. Whatever you wanna call it. Check it." She said with her eyes locking on him while searching for her wallet inside her purse.

The security guard didn't know what games she was trying to play. But he still opened up said list completely sure that her name wouldn't be on it.

"Alexandra Johnson." She said as she handed him her ID.

And just like that the front gates of the White House opened up for her.

Lauren had tried to prevent her from entering. She had even tried to announce her. But she, in her old fashion way, just barged into his office. Just like she used to.

"Mister President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, the third what a honor to finally see you behind that so famous desk!"

"Aren't you a sight for sorrow eyes!" he got from his desk and walked up to meet her.

"It's good to see you too!" she said before being having his arms wrapping her in a tight hug.

"How have you been? How is Europe? Are you coming for good?" he asked as he sat in the couch.

"Woow! So many questions!" she said before sitting next to him.

"Alex, does she know you are back?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm okay. Europe is fine. Maybe. And no, she doesn't know". she said before leaning her head against his chest.

"What are you waiting for?" but before she could reply there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said

"Hey Olivia! I'm sure you remember Alexandra."

"I will leave you two alone." she said before getting up from the couch. "I'm going to see her now, Fitz."

He got up from the couch, placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't be a stranger." he said before kissing her forehead.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon. I promise." she said with her eyes locked up on his.

"Olivia"

"Alex"

As soon as she left the Oval office she dialed his number.

"How did it go?" she asked as soon as she heard his voice on the other side of the line.

"It wasn't perfect." said the voice on the other side of line.

"I knew she had something up in her sleeve. But are we in?"

"Yes, we are in." said the voice on the other side of line.

"Melody Grant!" she said after hanging up her call.

"Alexandra!" she said before embracing in her arms "Alex! You are here!" Mellie couldn't believe in what her eyes were seeing.

"I'm here."

"How long are you staying? You were staying here, right?"

"If things go right four years. And I've just checked in the hotel. But I'll have dinner with you."

"Oh honey, it's good to have you back."

"It's good be to back"

"Fours years, you were saying?"

"Yes… But you will know more when time comes." she then realized she might have spoken too much too soon.

Mellie knew better than not to push Alexandra into saying something she wasn't allow to. "So tell me, how was Europe like?"

"I'll tell you all about it! But first can I meet that chubby perfect little baby that everyone keeps sending me photos of?" And with that Mellie Grant walked her to Teddy's nursery room.

* * *

President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was about to announce the name of the person who would be his new running mate in the re-election. He was waiting in the sidelines when he saw the man he had chosen to be his partner in the office.

"You're one way from Sacramento!" he said walking up behind Andrew Nichols.

"You and me both"

He had been his Lieutenant Governor back in his days at the Californian Mansion. He was more than a friend, he was like a brother to him. He was someone he knew he could rely on. Someone who wouldn't betrayed him in the same way Sally Langston did. No, Andrew Nichols was loyal. And loyalty was what he asked for.

She walked up to them. It was time. He needed to know the reason why she was back in the country.

"Alex!"

"Mister President"

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well…better get used to it! You're going to see a lot more of me!"

Seeing the suspected trio, Mellie decided to meet them. The fact that Alex had told her she hoped to stay in town for fours years was still ringing in her mind.

"She's working with me. She's my right arm."

"And left!" said Alex with a laugh.

"Madam First Lady, you look stunning. As always." he said as soon as he noticed her presence.

"Thank you, Andrew. And did I hear you right? You're on Andrew's team?"

"Yes, Mellie! You did." her phone started to ring. "Now, if you excuse me I got take this call."

"Be right back." said Fitz when he heard Cyrus Beene calling for him.

It was just the two of them. Alone.

"Every day for the last 12 years I've dreamed of this." he said with his eyes on the horizon.

"Being on the ticket?" she asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"Being near you again." This time he looked right into her. The world had seemed to stop. It was the two of them in that big place. Nothing else mattered. When she realized the meaning behind his words she looked back to him. He smiled when her eyes met his. He had missed those blue eyes. She couldn't take her eyes away from him while a thousand questions run into her mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

When First Lady Mellie Grant entered the campaign room Vice-President candidate Andrew Nichols was already there.

"Oh good!" He says the moment she comes in the room. "I thought someone moved the meeting and forgot to tell me. But now that you are here I know I'm safe."

She wasn't expecting to find anyone in the room. And the last person she expected to see was him. Alone. Mellie walked to her place nervously putting her hair behind her ear.

"Stop it." She said.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her every move.

"Looking at me like that." Her eyes met his. There was a fire within her. For the first time in a long time she felt nervous around somebody.

"Like what?" He asked pretending to be clueless.

"Why did you take this job?" She put her folders at table as she tried to make her words have sense.

"You think I only said yes to being the vice-president so I get to be in the same meetings as you?" He knew. He knew that such thought had been on her mind since he had said yes.

"Tell me that's not the reason and it's the last time I bring it up." She needed to know. To know that such thing had never crossed his mind.

"That's not the reason" his words tranquilized her heart.

"Thank you." She nervously laughed as she sat down.

"Well, it's not the only reason." She wanted the truth. And he'd never lie to her.

As soon as she heard those words she looked up to him. "Nothing is gonna happen here, Andrew. If you have any hopes beyond that you need to temper them down permanently. Because they are misguided. You are misguided." A perfect speech, beautiful words she had said. A married woman she had reminded him, she was a married woman. But the nervously in her laugh and the look in her eyes told him something different. They spoke in their own way words only he could understand. And they didn't match the ones she had spoken out loud.

As soon as she stepped into the campaign room, Alexandra could feel the tension in the air.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be?" replied Mellie with fire in her words.

"Okay..." said Alex as she sat down next to Andrew.

She looked up to Mellie only to find her lost in her own papers. She looked at Andrew just as he was trying to take his eyes away from the woman seating right across him. There was something about him. Something about the way he acted each and every time she would mention Mellie's name. There was something about the ways he'd try to know about her. There was a light in his eyes every time she would say her name out loud. There was a smile in his face every time she would mention her name. And there was something about the bitterness in Mellie's tone that told there was something more about him. But her thoughts were interrupted when the President entered the room. It didn't take long for Olivia Pope to follow him. And as soon as she walked in. She saw it. She saw the light in Fitz eyes. And how different Mellie acted. Alexandra might seemed quiet. But might it's the appropriate therm. She observes, she examines every single detail around her. And when it's necessary she uses them. Like a bomb. When it's needed she's the bomb in the room. The explosion that no one saw it coming. She might seemed quiet to a stranger's eyes. Only to a stranger's eyes because the moment Fitz saw the look in her face he could see the engines turning in her brain.

Olivia was talking about the importance of Andrew's speech as a way to not only sell himself but the two of them, "bromance" as he had referred, when Cyrus Beene walked in with bad news. Vanessa Chandler reported to have a story about Andrew Nichols drug use, reaffirming she had a trustable source. According to whom he had a Vicodin problem during Fitz first term as governor of California.

"So we kill it before gains momentum. Find the source and attack their credibility. Figure out why someone is pushing this lie." said Olivia

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." said Andrew

"Why not?" asked Olivia

"Because it's the truth."

Alexandra looked up to him. Unsure of the words he had just said. Trying not to believe it. No, Andrew Nichols was not the type of guy who would go get prescription drugs through not so conventional means. No, if he had ever done he should have told her.

"I was doing the midterm push. We were all looking for candidates and I threw my back out. Couldn't even stand. But I had to keep going. It was only a few days to the election. I knew I just needed some pain killers. It was the only way I was going to make it through." explained Andrew.

Alex noticed the jitters in Mellie's face. She noticed how she tried not to look at Andrew, who was sitting right in front of her. How she kept playing with her bracelet every time he said it was his back pain. She noticed it all.

"At one point during your long sleep disk of the soul did you ever think, I don't know, go see an actual doctor!" Cyrus was surprised by the fact he hadn't clean his tracks.

But Alex knew, she knew there was more than that. There was more than a back pain. He would have told her otherwise. She had asked him over and over during their meetings. He had never once brought this up.

"So you're a hypocrite." said Olivia

"Olivia that's not fair." said Mellie. Something that caught Alex attention. She sounded defensed.

"No. She's right." said Andrew with his locked up on Mellie. "I am. And if someone needs to take a fall for this it should be me."

"Can I have the room?" said Alexandra as she got up from her seat. "I said can I have the room? I need to talk with Andrew. Alone."

Everyone left. Everyone but Olivia.

"I really meant alone." said Alex looking straight into Olivia's eyes. "What were you thinking?" she said the moment Olivia closed the door. "Don't look at me like that Andrew! You're not the type to call a guy from some drugs. You have a pain you call your doctor. You don't call a guy!"

"But…" he started talking

"I'm not Olivia. I don't believe in any word you said. Not even a single one. You're hiding something or protecting someone. Or you think I didn't notice how Mellie reacted to the news? You're hiding something. And you better start talking. Remember what you told me? Fair and honesty. I'm collecting those."

"You're right. But I can't tell you. Not right now. It'd be much easier if I could. Believe, I wish I could tell you. But I can't. If someone has to take the fall it should be me."

"If you want to go down protecting what or who, I don't know, it's up to you. But don't think I will forget this. I'm going to the end of this. Believe me I will."

Mellie Grant was waiting in the hall for Andrew to finish his talk with Alexandra. She followed him as soon as he walked out of the room.

"Andrew" she called out for him. "Stop."

"I don't want to talk to you. " he knew that Alex meant every word.

"Too bad" Mellie was now in front of which made him stop. "Why are you doing this? You're gonna ruin your career." her voice came out as whisper afraid of anyone who would walk by.

"Because someone has to look out for you. Be on your side. God knows is never going to be your husband so why it shouldn't be me?" his words echoed on her mind. She was ready for any type of answer. But not this. Not someone trying to protect her from all the harm. Yes, he had done in the past. He had been her savior. But that had happened over 14 years ago.

Alexandra watched it from a far. She knew. She knew something had happened or was happening between those two. If she had wondered about the possibility of him being covering up for Mellie she was now sure.

* * *

He had done his part. A speech. They needed the money if they wanted to keep up the race. So therefore he had to talk in front of an audience. But now he stood in the First Ladies room admiring all the paints. Specially the one of Jacqueline Kennedy. She was passing by when she saw him there. Staring at Jackie's portrait. She stopped in admiration of the man. She was about to leave when he noticed her presence.

"I don't mean to sound like a rover but that's Jackie Kennedy portrait. Right there. I could just reach out and touch it. I could grab it of the wall and run." Mellie found herself smiling at him.

"Don't!" she laughed "Armed men would take you down to the ground in under 15 seconds. We do not touch the first ladies." she laughed. She caught herself laughing around him. "You're clear. Olivia Pope shut down the story."

"You don't seem to like Olivia very much" he had noticed how her tone changed when she'd talk to her.

"She gets the job done." She said with her eyes on the portrait in front of her remember what Olivia had told her. They were the same. She couldn't believe that Olivia Pope actually believed they were the same. She knew he had hide for her. That's all she knew.

"Fitz likes her." he had noticed the way his President would talk and act around their campaign manager.

"Like I said she gets the job done." that was all she liked her for. For getting her job done.

"What would happen if I were to kiss you right now?"

"Andrew" that was all she had to say for him to back off.

"Right. We do not touch the first ladies. Sorry." He return his attention back to the portrait. She had made it clear.

She thought about the words she had said to Fitz earlier that day. Amazing high. That's how she felt when she was around Andrew. She felt good. Alive. So for the time in a long time she just acted. Acted on impulse. Acted without even thinking. She just followed her heart. And so she kissed him. Right there, in the first ladies room. He kissed her back. Passionately. But the moment she realized what was happening she stopped. And run.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Andrew opened the jointed door that connected his room to hers. She was seating in the top of her bed, with her head against the headboard, surrounded by reports when he entered her room.

"All of suddenly I thought you were back in college." he was leading against the door frame as his mind traveled back to the past.

"I was sixteen back then" she replied without taking her eyes away from what she was reading.

"And the brightest one in the class room"

"Mellie"she said as she started at the paper in her hands "Mellie is the one you were protecting" she said looking up to him. "All you had to do was say her name. I'd have talked to her myself.

"I know. I'm sorry." he said as he sat down at the bottom of her bed.

"So why were you protecting her?" she asked.

"Fitz was out of the city that night. I had just put some papers in his desk for him to see first thing in the morning when he returned. When I heard someone humbling. And there she was unconscious, or close to, on the floor."

"What do you mean unconscious?"

"She was laying on the floor with a bottle of empty pills next to her. I took her to the bathroom and made sure there was nothing left of it in her body. We talked all night. And I made sure she wouldn't get unconscious."

"She tried to kill herself. And you've protected her all this years. You never told me. Or Fitz. You remained loyal to her all this years." she stared at the wall in front of her. Her mind was going one hundred an hour. Her heart was broken. "Did she ever tell you… did she ever tell you why?" she asked after awhile.

"Only she can answer that." he knew. He knew the reason why she had tried to take her own life. He knew. But that truth would have to come from Mellie herself whenever she was ready. "Is there anything going on between Fitz and Olivia?" he asked breaking the silence that had settled between the two. "Alex, is there anything between Fitz and Olivia?" he asked again when he noticed that her attention was still focused on the information he had given. And the look in her face told him she just wanted to run to the White House. And be there.

"Yes." she said when she realized he had called her. "Ever since the first election."

"Weren't you in the UK already?"

"When I left the campaign had already started. I spent my last days here trying to get people to vote for Fitz. That's when I first I saw it. The smiles. The looks. And how Mellie would seem to act different towards Liv. It wasn't at first, you know. She didn't know. But it didn't take long. And every time she'd call me and I'd ask about Liv she'd run away from it. And her tone would change. That's when I knew. The way she talked about her was all the confirmation I needed. She would say one thing and her tone another. And it seems like nothing has changed. Mellie just got colder and professional when it comes to Olivia Pope." she replied looking straight at him.

"I kissed her."

"Who? Olivia?" she asked completely caught of guard.

"Mellie." he simple said.

"You kissed Mellie?"

"More like she kissed me!"

"Look at you! Talking like a highschooler!"

Andrew grabbed the first pillow he could find and throw it at her.

"You're obviously loyal to her. But do you care for her?" she laughed at herself "I guess what I'm trying to say is are you intentions sincere, Governor?"

"My intentions are sincere, I assure you Miss Johnson."

"Good. But if you hurt Misses Grant I assure you Mister Grant finding out will be the least of your problems" she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you seriously okay with the possibility of me having an affair with Mellie?" he asked with concern.

"Yes. Fitz has been having one for years now so why can't she too? And for you to be sure I'm on it I'll even help you two hide, meet, pass notes."

"Someone has been watching too many movies!"

"I'm serious Andrew!" she said as she throw the pillow back at him.

* * *

Mellie let got of her robe and stepped into the shower. The kiss still fresh in her mind. The fire in her belly hadn't stop. As the water fall down she remembered the taste of his lips. And how sweet his kiss felt. The electricity it send across her spine. How the entire world disappeared. She could still feel his arms holding her tight. His body pressed against hers. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. His eyes. His eyes could see through her. They always did. Every time he'd look at her she could feel her heart beat race. She looked in the mirror and remember the words she had told him. Nothing is gonna happen she had said. But did she actually believe in those words? In the moment she did. But now she wasn't so sure. What he had done, jeopardizing his entire career only to protect her. He would have if Olivia hadn't been to shut down the story. He would have never throw her under the bus. And his kiss. The electricity she felt, the spark that she believed she could never feel turns out it was there. Hidden in a whole so deep she had almost forgotten how it felt like. How it felt to kiss someone. How it felt to be loved. To be desired. And taken care of. How it felt to by in a man's arm. To just talk without shouting and blame one another. How it felt to just be. How it felt to be alive. She cleaned herself. The kiss. It was still in her mind. She could still feel his lips against her. She got ready for bed. But she could still feel his touch. She left the bathroom and sat in her side of the bed. She put cream in her hands like she would every night. She smiled at the thought of him. And to the sound of her name in his voice. She smiled. She picked up her phone and searched for a name. She waited for the other person to pick up the call.

"Hi" said Mellie when the line was picked up.

"Hi"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

James Novak was the talk of the town. His death had caught everyone by surprise. They were all seating at the Oval Office's couch. Olivia sat next to Fitz while Alexandra took her place next to Andrew. Mellie walked back and forth. The right thing to do was to suspend Fitz' campaign activities said Olivia.

"I hate to say it. But it's that wise?" said Mellie trying not to sound disrespectful.

"It's the decent thing to do!" said Fitz sounding offended.

"I think that what Mellie is concerned about is the gun lobby event." said Andrew

"You want me to suck up to the gun lobby the day after my press secretary is shut down on the street in cold blood?" Fitz' tone hadn't changed. His anger was noticed.

"One can argue specially when the liberals will bring gun control. It reaffirms your commitment to our second amendment right." Mellie tried to remain calm and bring Fitz to the question at hand.

"I'm not politicizing the death of a friend." Fitz was hurt by Mellie's intentions.

"You will be the only one who won't be." her words had reached him. He knew she was right.

"Schedule my appearance" that was all he said to Olivia.

Even thought he had given the order to schedule his appearance at the gun lobby event in Houston, Texas Olivia didn't believe it was a good idea to have the President himself present at the even due to the death of his press secretary. But Fitz wasn't so sure about sending his Vice-President candidate on his own.

"Seems like you and I are going to Texas with Mellie" said Alexandra after her call with Olivia.

"What?" said Andrew who was lost in his own thoughts.

"The gun lobby event in Houston. We are going. With Mellie. According to Fitz they do love her. So pack up your things, cowboy!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the place where everything is bigger. They arrived at the hotel. And each one of them went to their respective rooms.

"Don't you two just look cute!" said Alexandra when she run into Mellie and Andrew at the hotel lobby.

"Alexandra!" said Mellie afraid of the intention behind her words and what Andrew might have told her.

"You're matching. Flannel." she noticed Mellie's cheeks turning red. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the range." Mellie replied.

"You're taking Andrew to the range?" said Alexandra between laughs. "Have fun!"

"What about you miss?" asked Andrew.

"I'm gonna have fun around town! See if I can find myself a cowboy! See you guys later!" she said as she turned around to leave the hotel.

"Ah! Another bird that gets to have dinner with his family tonight!" said Andrew after missing the target. Again.

"The gun lobby has 5 million members if you want their support it's not enough to be seen with a shot gun in your hand. You need to know how to use it." said Mellie as she got ready to shot.

"I guess my family will get attacked by clay pigeons" said Andrew with a smile.

"Or armed intruders!"

"Oh that's right! You and your beloved second amendment"

"The right of the people to keep their arms shall not be infringed. Wise words were never written. Hut!" Mellie perfectly hit her target.

"Nice"

"Fifth place, junior world championship." she said as he got ready to shot again.

"You better hit it this time!" said Mellie playful.

He looked at her and laughed.

"Or Alex might have to step in for you!" she said laughing.

"Since when does she know how to shot?" he asked with curiosity.

"If I was fifth place she was first!"

Andrew hadn't hit the target while he was practicing but when he met the gun lobby it was as she was watching an entire different Andrew. Mellie Grant just couldn't stop smiling. But even though he had hit the target it wasn't enough for Rick to show his support for Grant until the First Lady stepped in with a suggestion, something that made sure he would show his support for a second term. Once in the hotel room, his room, Andrew called Fitz to tell him about the news. He made sure he knew that the idea hadn't come from him. But from Mellie. Although he made it sure Fitz knew he made no recognition of thanking her or acknowledge such do.

"What he say?" she asked as soon as he finished his call.

"He loved it. Wanted to thank you for your hard work" He lied. A little white lie that was worth a smile. Her smile. Her smile was everything he needed. It was all he was looking for. Make her smile was what he wanted to do.

But Fitz decided to go with his Chief of Staff's advice instead of what Mellie had previous agreed with the gun lobby. Turning the tables for Sally's side. Andrew and Mellie, along with their team, watched Fitz speech from Nichols' room. After everyone left, for their own room, Mellie stayed with Andrew for one last drink.

"What is it so bad with stiffer background checks?" he asked before taking another gulp from his drink.

"Everything! Are you insane like Fitz or just stupid?" said Mellie as she walked to sit next to him, in the floor, bring another bottle of whiskey with her.

"Are you saying three days is too long to wait for gun?" he said as he took the bottle of whiskey from her hand.

"Three minutes is too long!" she said as she took a bite from what was left of dinner.

"Wait! So you're okay with a depressed teenager or a criminal walking out of prison held bend on revenge! Walking into his friendly neighborhood gun shop and walking out with AK-57!" said Andrew as he poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"AR-15 more like it. The point is the vast majority of violent crimes are committed with black market guns! No self-respectful gangster is gonna walk into his friendly neighborhood gun shop to get a piece! And while we're at it we may as well put background checks on vodka! Blood Mary has killed far more people than guns!"

"Those aren't the same!"

"Bartender I'd like a beer! Yes m'am that would be 5 bucks, come back in three days"

"Ordering a beer is not the same thing as a buying a gun!"

"It makes the same amount of sense!"

"It doesn't" she was closer to him. Little by little she had gotten closer to him.

"It's a shame" even though her ideas didn't match his. Even though sometimes they stood on different sides of the road. Her passion. Her passion was fire. And he loved to watch her burning with love for something she deeply cared about. He loved the light in her face. And how blue eyes would shine as she talked about it.

"What is?" she was lost, unsure of what he was trying to talk about.

"That he can't see you the why I do." She stared at him. She knew he meant every word. Her mind said stop. But her heart said kiss him. Kiss him. So kiss him she did. Both glasses got lost in the floor. And it didn't take long for his hand to find the back of her dress. It didn't take long for her dress to hit the ground. He pinned her against the wood floor as his lips reached for her neck. The look in her eyes told him this was what she wanted. Their desire had been unresolved for many years. And now she has given up. Given up on hiding. She let go. She let herself go. She let herself feel loved. And desired. He showed her. He showed her that she was a woman. With her own needs. With the right to feel desired. He showed her that she could be loved. That someone loved her. He made sure he kissed every inch of her body. This wasn't about him. This was about her. He made sure he took his time. Her time. He didn't want to was no need. They had all night long. They made love in the hard floor before he picked her up and lied her in his bed. Her head hit the mattress and she opened up her eyes. He stood there, staring at her. His eyes radiating. She told him to come closer. And just before he was about to say something she silenced him with a kiss.

She woke up next him. Naked. She was about to get up when his arms found her waist and wrapped her tight in his embrace. She could feel his bare chest against her skin.

"Morning" he said as kissed her neck.

"Morning" she said as she turned. Her back against the mattress and her eyes focus on the ceiling above. His arms never left her waist.

"Andrew"

"Yes?" he said as he stared at her.

"Last night…"

"It was amazing. You are amazing." he said. He now stood on top of her. "You are so beautiful." he said before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just when she was deepening the kiss there was a knock on the door. "Shiuu" he said before shouting to the door "Who is it?"

"It's Alex!"

"She can't see me here!" said Mellie as she got out from his embrace covered in sheets.

"Mellie, it's Alex." he tried to calm her down.

"Exactly! What if she tells Fitz?!" the happiness in her face was replaced with concern.

"Are you gonna open the door or not?" said Alex from the other side of the door.

"Go to the bathroom. It will be alright." he said before kissing her. "Wait a minute!" he said as he looked for his boxers and a robe.

"Geez! What took you so long? You know what? Don't answer!" said Alex as she walked into his room. She put her bag in his bed and opened it. "I brought some clothes for Mellie. So there won't be any comments on her coming out of your room wearing yesterday's clothes." She walked to the bathroom and knock. "I brought you some clothes." She got no answer. "Mellie? I know you're in there. I've picked them myself I hope it's okay." Mellie opened up the door and left it open for Alex to come in. Alex come out a few seconds later.

"She will be ready in a minute." She walked up to the phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" asked Andrew.

"Ordering breakfast. What do you think I was here for?" she said with a smile.

Mellie showed up after while, already wearing the clothes Alexandra had brought. Alex walked up to her and took the clothes she had in her hand and put in the bag she had brought with her. Andrew took the hint and went to the bathroom leaving the two of them alone.

"Thank you" said Mellie.

"For what? I'm just having breakfast with my boss and the First Lady!" she said before kissing Mellie on the cheek.

Mellie smiled as looked at Alex who was making sure there were no signs of the events that had happened the night before. Mellie smiled.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Mellie! Mellie" said Alexandra as soon as she saw the person she was looking for. "Mellie!"

When she heard her name being called she stopped in the middle of the hall. "Is everything is alright?" she asked as soon as Alexandra stopped in front of her.

"Everything is alright. I just wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me. Tonight." she said with smile.

"I'd love to. But Jerry and Karen are coming tomorrow"

"Tomorrow. Not tonight. So are you gonna have dinner with me?"

"Honey, I know how much you hate all the media circus. And that's what we'd get if we'd be seen together at a restaurant"

"Who said anything about a restaurant? You, me and some cheesy hotel room service. You cannot say no to that."

"Alright." she laughed "I'll meet you at the hotel at 8?" said Mellie.

"Perfect!" she said before kissing Mellie on the cheek.

"What's perfect?" asked Fitz as he passed by them.

"It's just that I'm gonna have dinner with Mellie tonight." said Alex as Fitz put an arm around her shoulders.

"Am I invited?" he said.

"It's ladies night!" she said as she winked at Mellie.

"Oh shot! Nice way to kill my ego!"

"I'll have dinner with you. I promise"

"I'll collect."

"I'm sure you will" she said before he kissed the side of her head.

* * *

There was a knock on her door. It was her. She was nervous. What if she'd hate her for this. "Like she'd ever hate you!" said Alexandra to herself.

"Sorry, I'm late" said Mellie as she walked into Alexandra's hotel room.

"That's okay. I haven't ordered anything yet."

"You should have!" said Mellie as she placed her purse in Alexandra's bed.

"I haven't ordered anything. Because I'm not the one you're having dinner with." said Alex as she opened the jointed door.

"Hi Mellie" said Andrew.

"Alex…"

"Go ahead!" said Alex as she pushed Mellie into his room. "Don't be too loud! I'm right next door! Literally."

"ALEXANDRA!" said Mellie in shock with the intention behind her words.

"Alright I'll have my headphones on!" she said as she winked at Andrew before closing the jointed door.

"Are you two working as a team now?" said Mellie as she caressed his chest through his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Me and who?" She laughed. "Like I told you. It's alright. She's alright." She leaned her forehead against his "No need to worry about Alex."

"Are we gonna stay like this? Or are we gonna have dinner?" she said without taking her hands from his collar.

"We can skip right into dessert!" he said before kissing her passionately.

She rested her head against his shoulder while making drawings with her fingers on his stomach as he softly caressed her curves. A comfortable silence stood between the two.

"I have to go" she said without moving from her place.

He kissed her head as his own of saying "I know". They both knew she couldn't stay. But stay was all she wanted to do. She felt safe. For the first time in years she felt safe in a man's arms. She didn't remember the last time she had allowed herself to be herself without fearing or acting some parts of her to the world. The smile on her face wasn't a pretend of happiness. It was real. She felt real each and every time she was with him. But she knew she couldn't stay. They knew. First Lady spends the night in a DC hotel - it would be on every newspaper and headlines in the next morning. For more than they desired, she couldn't spend the night. She finally found the courage to leave his warm embrace. She looked out for her clothes, which were spread across the room, as he watched her every single move.

"Andrew" she said as she put one of her shoes on.

"Just admiring the view."

She took bite from the cold food that they hadn't eaten at dinner before walking up to his bed. She was just going to give him a kiss but before she realized she was on top of him. "Andrew…"

"I know." he said before kissing her.

When Mellie opened the jointed door and stepped into Alexandra's room she was already asleep. She stopped and starred at her. With a smile. She picked up her purse, which was near Alexandra's bedside table, but before she pulled up the covers and kissed her forehead. "Thank you" she whispered. Before leaving she turned off the lights.

* * *

The Grant kids had arrived at the White House. They arrived 24 hours before the big interview that would put them on national television. Along with their parents. Their parents who they were going to have dinner that night. But despise Mellie and Fitz attempts to interact and talk with their oldest children, neither Jerry or Karen seemed interested in talking with them. An awkward silence stood between the Grant family. Even though Mellie and Fitz tried to get their children to talk all their attempts seemed to not get through them.

"Oh hey!" said Alexandra before kissing Fitz on the side of his head.

"Are you having dinner with us?" asked Fitz in the hopes she'd say yes.

"I just went for a run what I need is a shower!"

"And to eat! Come have dinner with us." said Mellie.

"Alright! Alright! I'll have a quick one. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure honey" said Mellie knowing that once Alexandra would sat down at the table with them someone would be talking. She only hoped she'd be better at getting through her children than her.

* * *

It was the day of the interview and Mellie was going through her papers when Andrew entered the room.

"Bullfrog, Utah I go there tomorrow." he said as he walked in the room "Also Possum Grape, Arkansas. Apparently the goofier the name of the town the more the campaign needs me there." He kissed her.

"Andrew" said Mellie as she put her hands on his chest trying to keep him away form her.

"What?" he asked.

"My children are here."

"I don't see them" he said before kissing her again. This time she didn't try to stop him. She kissed him harder. His hands found his ways to her inner tight. As they got closer to her most sensitive part her breathe become irregular. And her hear beat increased. He could see the desire in her eyes.

"You like it there? Or there?" she couldn't say a word "Mellie?"

"Both. I like both" she said before her lips found his and her hands found their way into his neck as her finger went through his hair.

Olivia had just finished her conversation with Jerry and Karen and was on her way to meet Alexandra for the last details of Andrew's visit to Utah and Arkansas when she saw Mellie coming out the room followed by Andrew. Olivia was no dumb. Their past and their little escapes, it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

"She's the First Lady of the United Of States. And you're trying to be vice-president. Stay away from her" she made sure he knew that she was aware of their affair.

"What's your point?" he asked

"Andrew"

"Do you have a point?" he asked once more

"The last thing this campaign needs is another sex scandal. Stay away from her" but his smile, his smile bothered her. There was something behind it.

"Glass houses, Olivia. Glass houses" if she was going to play a game he too could play. He wasn't the only one with a secret.

Alexandra saw the two of them talking in the hall. She noticed the look on Andrew's face. Their conversation wasn't being nice.

"Is everything okay?" her voice made Olivia turned around

"Yes" said Olivia with a smile

* * *

After Fitz went through Jerry's stuff in order to find his Preston's shirt while Karen, mad with father's attitude, left the room to go look for her mother. But the only thing she found was her own mother on her knees, except that the man she was with wasn't her father. Mellie tried to comfort her daughter but the only thing she found was Karen crying and screaming while packing up her things. She knew there was nothing she could say to stop her daughter from leaving the White House. Olivia Pope stepped in and tried to make Karen and Jerry stay. Call them to reason. But just when she was about to talk with them Fitz entered the room unaware of the situation. And in that moment Karen couldn't take any longer. She told her father everything she knew. Fitz was infuriated. His ego had been destroyed. His wife had cheated on him. His wife. And the man she had been seeing was someone he believed to be his friend. He left the room driven by anger and not even Olivia was able to stop him from walking into Andrew's meeting and punch him.

"FITZGERALD!" screamed Alexandra the moment she saw him punching Andrew.

He left the room as fast as he had walked in.

"Fitz! Stop! FITZGERALD!" screamed Alexandra as she followed him into the Oval Office.

"What was that for!?" she asked right after she closed the door behind her.

"They were having an affair!" he screamed

"Do you love her?" her question was simple.

"What?!"

"Do you love her?" but she kept on not having an answer from "It's not a difficult question! Do you love your wife?" His silence was the answer she needed "Why can't you just let her be happy then? You can have a little something on the side and have her in wife's face all the time? But she can't have a little fun? You can't bare to see your wife's lover all the time?

"ALEXANDRA!"

"What? Don't play the victim card on me, Fitz! I'm not a member of your team! I don't get scared because the President screamed at me! And I guess you don't like to hear the truth. It hurts, doesn't it? When someone has the guts to come at you! It hurts! But it doesn't make it any less true. You've got Olivia! You have been having an affair with her since the first campaign! You make the Secret Services cover it up for you! And you had her in your house! In front of your wife! And then you hired her AGAIN! And once again you HAD her. Mellie she KNEW! She knew about everything. And you knew that. But you still had your pretty mistress come around the house every other day! You don't have the right to judge."

"You KNEW! And you didn't tell me?" she could hear the anger and the disappointment in his voice.

"Because I want Mellie to be happy. And I want you to be happy. And if that that means that you stay with Olivia and Mellie is with Andrew. Then be it! But we can't have that right now, can we? You can't be president and get a divorce. And Mellie can't still be First Lady and live happily with Andrew. We all want the same thing. You, Mellie, Andrew, Olivia and I. We all want the same thing. We all want four more years in this house. You know? I was going to show up on your door unannounced. Just out of blue. And I was going to tell you that I was going to make you stay at the White House for another four years. But I went to California first and I was with him when he got the call. Your call. But you know what? Doesn't matter how I got here. I am here. And I don't want to leave. I've fixed things in Spain, in Italy. I've won elections in France and England. But nothing feels as good as a United of States presidential race. Mostly because this time I actually believe in the man. I do believe in you. Just... don't ever think that I don't love you. Because I do love you. I love you like a daughter loves her father. And I care for you just like one too. But Mellie ... Mellie is my mother. She is just like a mother. And I don't want you to become my father. I don't want you to become so narcissists that everyone makes mistake but you. That everyone has their flaws but you, you don't. You are the perfect man. You make no mistakes. You do as wish and everyone has to do as you please. Who cares if you're wife is dying at home you're gonna screw your secretary anyway cause you will never get caught. So please, don't be my father. Assume to your wife, to your children that you have flaws. That you know you have them. That you make mistakes and you know you've hurt them. Don't be my father." he stood behind his desk listening to every word she had said.

Alexandra closed her eyes. This was not how things were suppose to have gone like. This is not how he was supposed to find out. Maybe she had talked too much. But with him she always talked too much. She kept staring at him hoping he'd say something. But he didn't say word. He just left. He knew there was truth in her words. She was right. She usually was. But his ego. His ego had been broken, twisted and played with. Because at the end of the day she was still his wife. His wife.

Mellie was waiting outside when Fitz showed up barging into their room. It didn't take for Olivia to show up. She waited outside the door, unsure of where all this will lead to. Andrew showed up infuriated with Fitz' attitude. He tried to go talk with him at the Oval Office but the moment he got closer he could hear Alexandra screaming at him.

"I'm going in there" he said with all his certainty.

"That's a mistake!" said Olivia

"She's right!" said Alexandra as she grabbed one of his arms hoping it'd make him stop.

"This is not just some sleazy affair Mellie and I!" Andrew was blinded by the need of going into that room that didn't even notice that Alexandra was standing right next to him.

"You need to leave. Your campaign trip, it starts now! There's a plane waiting for you. I'd lead to the press you got that shade playing tennis with the President. When a reporter asks, run with it!" Alexandra was staring at her.

"Olivia!"

"GO!" said Olivia

He stared at her as he tried to decided if he'd do as she said or if he'd walked through that door and wrapped her in his arms. Because that was all he wanted. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to tell everything it'd be okay. Even though he wasn't so sure himself. But he wanted, he needed, to tell her that he wouldn't go away.

"She's right, Andrew." this time he heard her. The calm tone in her voice was a breezy of fresh air that entered the room. The clarity in her voice brought him to the ground. He turned around and she followed him.

"Andrew" she called out for him as he walked with no destination

"What?!" he stopped in the middle of the hallway. But soon as he saw her face regretted the way he had talked to her. "Olivia … she … it's not just a sleazy affair!"

"I know, I know." that's all she could say. The hurt in his eyes told her more than the words he couldn't say out loud. "I have to pass by the hotel first. There are a few things I have to grab"

"You're not going!"

"What do you mean I'm not going?!"

"She needs you. She needs you more than I do." She knew he was right.

"At least let me help you get your stuff ready. And to take a look at that bruise!"

They had 20 minutes until the interview. And everything remained unfixed. But this time Olivia Pope couldn't fix it. No, this time it wasn't up to her. Because this time she too was broken. This time, it was up to Fitzgerald to fix it, to put the pieces back together. It was up to him. He knew where to find her, outside of their son's room, pacing back and forth trying to get the courage to knock at the door. She was unsure if she was going to have to do the talk all by herself but the moment he showed up and offered her his hand she knew. She knew she wasn't alone. They were going to do it together. They were together. This was a fight she didn't have to fight alone.

"Can we come in?" asked Fitz

"Are you here to yell at us?" asked Jerry.

"No" that was all Fitz said.

Olivia watched as they walked into their son's room. They walked in together, hand in hand. She was forcing herself not to cry when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in Arkansas with Andrew?" said Olivia when she turned around.

"I think the VP to be can handle it quit well himself." said Alexandra before trying to walk in the direction of Jerry's room.

"Alex."

"Step away, Olivia."

"You're not going in there."

"With all due respect. This. Is . My. Family." that was all Alexandra Johnson had to say for Olivia Pope to let her pass. "Is it ok if I ..?" asked Alexandra after knocking on the door.

"Come in, honey." said Mellie when she those blues eyes staring at her.

The clock was ticking and the interview was just a minute away from going to air but there was no sign of the First family. And despise Olivia's certainty Noah wasn't so sure himself. His nervous only stopped when the President himself walk through the door. Noah didn't lose anytime and immediately started sitting the Grant family, first the President followed by his oldest son, his daughter and the First Lady would be holding baby Teddy in her lap. Olivia's phone rang just when the interview was about to start, an unrecognized number that turned out to be her father.

"What do you want? Why are you helping me?" she asked because her father never gave anything without wanting something in return.

"We are family, Olivia. Despise everything and … families they… stick together." she watched the family in front of her as her father's words were repeating in her head over and over again.

"Before starting our conversation, Noah, I'd like you to meet someone. Our niece, Alexandra Johnson. She has been working on the campaign with us. She's on Governor Andrew Nichols' team. Alex come here!" he said as he looked at the girl who was standing next to Olivia. "She's a little camera shy."

"Sorry. I'm not dressed for the occasion." said Alexandra as walked up to the couch.

Olivia stared at the picture in front of her eyes. Fitzgerald has just called out Alexandra and for once she hadn't tried to hide herself from the cameras. She was introducing herself as the President's niece.

"Since you're working with Governor Nichols shouldn't you be in Arkansas?" asked Noah.

"Oh I hadn't seen this trouble makers in ages that I asked the Governor if it was okay for me to stay!" replied Alexandra with a smile.

"How come we've never heard about you?" this was news to him.

"Well... I've been living aboard for the last four years. Now ... I decided that it was time to" she looked at Mellie and for a moment she found piece in her eyes. Andrew was right this was where she was supposed to be. "time to come back home. To be with my family".

_Families, they stick together._


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"I'm sorry" said Alexandra after everyone had left the room. "Things have been …. complicated. So, Abby what let's go down to work shall we?" She was the only one to not call her Gabby.

"On what?! Everyone left! Even your aunt left!" said Abby.

"Let's go through the polls. The after come of the interview. Our weakest points. And let's not forget the first lady's speech at the wounded female soldiers event. Just because those three decided to act like children I will not stop doing my job." said Alexandra after seating down next to Abby who was seating in Fitz' chair.

"Did you just call the President of the United States a child?"

"Whatever we came up with I'll show it to Fitz, Mellie and Andrew."

"Perks of being the President's niece!"

"I wouldn't count much on that, Abby!" said Alexandra with a laugh

Alexandra left the room with three copies of everything they had come up with. An entire plan for what their next moves should be. But even though they had been able to do all their goals for the meeting there was anger in her eyes. She barged into the Oval Office.

"Good. You two are here. You save me one trip." she said as she entered the room and noticed the presence of Cyrus Beene. She put one of the files on Fitz' desk.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You know that meeting you left before it even began? Well that's everything we were suppose to have talked about. And since all of you decided to act like children and leave because you didn't get the toy you wanted Abby and I had to do all the work. So now read it Mister President. Tell me the do's and don'ts. But if you don't do it then don't come complaining about it to me!" Despise Fitz' attempts on saying something Alexandra just kept on talking. She wasn't there for small talk and apologies. She said what she had to say and walked away. But before leaving she stopped at the door, looked back and said "And next time at least get her name right."

"She's on fire" said Cyrus after Alexandra left the room. Fitz had a smirk in his face. Yes, he had noticed the anger in Alexandra's. But just like Cyrus had mentioned there was a fire within her. He liked it. It was the same fire that had helped win elections in Europe.

* * *

Mellie was in her way to her way to her office, as she politely greeted everyone that passed by her, when she suddenly heard her name being called by the man whom had kept her awake at night.

"You haven't returned any of my calls" he said as he walked right next to her.

"You need to stop calling me" she sounded cold but she didn't stop.

"Is that what you want?" asked Andrew

"It's what it needs to happen, yes." her answer was polite. But it wasn't honest.

"Is that what you want?" He asked once again. He need to hear her say it. He needed her to look him in the eyes and tell him those words. He needed to see in her eyes that she meant it. "I can't walk pass you in the hallway and smile like nothing has happened. It's real, Mellie. And after all this years, after everything you have done for him, you deserve something real. Someone who is not just playing of the man who loves you, someone who actually does." And he needed her to know. He needed her to know that she wasn't just a fling. She wasn't just another woman in his life. She was his life.

"I have to go." She heard it. She heard every single word. And she knew, she knew he meant every single one of the things he said. And in between the lines he had said he loved her. Andrew Nichols had just said he loved her. She was scared, scared of her own feelings. Scared of what it mean to her life.

Alexandra saw Andrew talking with Mellie in the hallway and walked up to them.

"Here is what we did at the meeting you were supposed to stay at. But she rolled her eyes when he asked for Olivia. So you too left. I don't have the time and the patience for your childhood behavior so I'm just gonna give you this. If you need anything I'll be with the First Lady." She handed him the file and turned around.

"Have you talked to her?" asked Andrew making her turning back to him

"We have meetings pretty much every single day" she said.

"We know what I meant."

"I really don't have the time right now, Governor. If you want to discuss this matter we can do it later. Cause right now I gotta a meeting with the First Lady." her tone was different. Her attitude towards him was different. She sounded colder. She was trying to act professional now that the entire world knew her relationship with the first family. And suspicions of her real reason at the White House were speculated by every reporter in town.

* * *

Alexandra's meeting with Mellie got called short when a cheating bomb exploded again. A book. A book with all the details about the President's affair had been released.

"Great! A sex scandal is just what we needed" said Alexandra.

"Time to pull the trigger." said Cyrus referring to the Sally Langston's daughter's abortion.

"Cyrus, we're not leaking the abortion! It's wrong on every level!"

"I think Cyrus is right! But you know what? This is no my mess. You created it." She looked it directly at Fitz. "So now clean it." Fitz stared right back at her.

"Olivia and I need the room!" that was all he said. Everyone left.

Fitz was picking up a new vice-president despise the fact that Olivia herself had told him it was an amateur's move. His ego was getting in the way of his judgment. And in way of his reelection. And that was something Olivia Pope would make sure it wouldn't happen. So, she bargain into his meeting excusing herself with a national secure issue. But he knew why she was there. She was there for the same reason he hadn't told her about his meeting. To stop him. But for him to stop going around looking out for a new running mate she needed to make sure Andrew Nichols would stop screwing her lover's wife.

* * *

It was late, night had already fallen when Alexandra knocked on the Grants' room door.

"C'mon in." said Mellie from the other side of the door. "You heard about the …" said Mellie as soon as she saw the look on her niece's eyes.

"Yeah" Alexandra didn't let her finish. It wouldn't take much for someone to know why she was there. The slap. It was the news of the day.

She kicked off her heels before snuggled up next to her aunt. She had missed. She had missed the feeling of a comfort embrace. She had missed how calm and safe she felt when she'd wrapped her in her arms. She closed her eyes and for a moment forgot all the fights and screams. For a moment, they were back in California. For a moment, they were just aunt and niece.

"Why don't you come live here?" Mellie's voice broke the silence.

"In the White House?" Alexandra asked just to be sure she had heard those words correctly.

"There's no point in you staying away now that everyone knows you are our niece." said Mellie with her blues eyes locked on her niece. The look in her eyes told Alexandra it was more than just that. It was a beg. A silent beg for her to stay.

"Okay". I'll pick my stuff tomorrow." That was all Mellie Grant wanted to hear. And that was the only thing the entire day that made her smile "But just so you know, I'll be kidnapping Teddy every now and then."

"Why don't you go pick him up now?"

"You sure?"

"Go!" said Mellie smiling with the excitement in her niece's eyes.

Alexandre jumped out of bed and went straight to the nursery.

"Here we are mommy! Am I or am I the cutest baby in the world?" said Alexandra as she walked back to room and before kissing Teddy's chubby cheeks.

Mellie looked at them with a smile in her face. For a moment she was back in California and a younger Alexandra walked in her room carrying baby Jerry in her arms. For a moment she had almost forgotten how good her niece was with babies. How natural it come to her. She had always envied that on her.

"C'mon let's snuggle up with mommy" said Alexandra before laying next to Mellie and putting Teddy between the two.

"Hey Teddy bear! I see that you made your cousin bring a book." said Mellie as she looked at her youngest son.

"Yeah… he wouldn't let it go. Do you want me to read it?" said Alexandra but when she was about to grab the book Teddy put it into his mother's direction. Mellie looked at Teddy completely caught out of guard. She looked into her son's eyes.

"Okay."

Alexandra and Teddy snuggled up closer to Mellie while Teddy's eyes never left his mother's movement paying attention to every word she'd say.

Fitz walked into the room, just like every night, to get ready to sleep before going to bed at Jerry's room. But when he walked into his room he saw a picture he was not expecting. His wife sleeping in her clothes with a children's book in her lap; his niece, still with her clothes on, laying next to her and his youngest son peaceful sleeping between the two. Even though he was mad at Mellie, he smiled. He smiled at the picture in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said when noticed that Alexandra was starring at him.

"It's okay. I have to go back to the hotel anyway." as she got up from the bed. "Where the heck are my shoes?" she said as she searched the floor for them.

"Here!" said Fitz as he pointed to them.

"Thanks." she said before putting them on. "I think if we move him he's gonna wake up. And that ain't gonna be pretty." said Alexandra as she starred at Teddy peaceful sleeping next to his mom.

"Have the secret services take you to the hotel. I'll take care of them" said Fitz before kissing her in the forehead.

"Uncle Fitz…"

"Yes..?"

"She asked me to move in."

"Good. So I don't have only to see you at meetings"

* * *

"It's late!" that was the first thing Alexandra heard when she walked in to her room.

"Are you controlling me now!?"

"I'm sorry. I was just worried."

"I overslept at Mellie's."

"How is she doing?"

"Sleeping" she said with a small laugh "She slapped Fitz. In the oval office. She's mad. At him. And at you… I don't know what you did. But she didn't ask about you. And she always does." said Alexandra before taking her suitcase out of the closet.

"Did they made you chose between me and your career?" he asked as looked at her packing up her things.

"What?! No!"

"So why are you packing?"

"Oh.. I'm moving to the White House. Mellie asked me to. And what do you mean by choosing?!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was early morning. Alexandra had woken up earlier that day in the hopes to do run her schedule before dinner time. She had promise her aunt to have dinner with her. Mellie didn't have to say much. The tone in her voice told her there were rare the times she wouldn't have dinner all by herself. When she said said yes her aunt's face suddenly got a smile. A small brief smile. But a smile nevertheless. Alexandra was on her way to the operation room when she suddenly heard her name being called.

"Good morning, Miss Johnson."

"Sally" she said as she turned around to face the, still, vice-president.

"Heard you were now living in the residence"

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just greet my opponent?"

"Drop the act, Sally. I'm southern. I can do it too. Pick up my southern drawl and my dead mother's pearls" Alexandra started talking with a southern accent. "So drop the act. Cause if you're doing it in the hopes of me putting a good word for you. Then drop it. Cause doesn't matter what I say my father, the Senator, won't listen to me. So now if you excuse me I've got a presidential race to win."

"Is everything okay?" asked Mellie when she run into Sally and Alexandra in the hallway.

"Yes. I was just on my way to the meeting." said Alexandra without taking her eyes away from Sally.

"You're having dinner with me tonight, right?" asked Mellie once Sally left them.

Alexandra looked at her aunt and flashed her a smile.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" said Alexandra as she entered the dinning room. "I heard the kids are coming." she said before kissing Mellie in the cheek.

"Yes. They're gonna campaign with us."

"Great! And oh you've had my favorite made!" said Alexandra with a smile as she sat down in the chair next to Mellie.

"I still hope it's your favorite"

"I wouldn't trade my southern food for anything, Aunt Mellie!" that was all Mellie wanted to hear. Asking Alexandra to move in to the White House was the best thing she had done. Every time she was with her she could forget about the pain in her heart. She could forget about the presidential race. Every time she was with her she didn't have to pretend.

"There has been something I have meant to ask you"

"What, honey?" Alexandra's voice broke her chain of thoughts.

"Have you talked to Andrew?" her question caught Mellie out of guard. "It's just that … you haven't asked about him ever since…"

"He made his choice."

"He asks about you everyday. He cares. Even if he doesn't show. He still does."

"Well, I don't"

"Ok." Mellie's reply was too quick. Alexandra knew she was trying to hide. But she also knew she was broken. The only person who she thought would have never leave her side did. "In other hand, can I pick up Teddy's outfit for tomorrow?"

Mellie laughed "Like you haven't done that all week?"

"What can I say? You make cute babies!"

* * *

Alexandra was passing by the operation room when he saw her.

"Where are you going?" asked Fitz when he noticed she was ready to leave the house.

"I have a doctor's appointment"

"You're not going"

"It's a doctors appointment, Fitz…"

"We're on lock down. Alexandra, you are not leaving the White House."

"Ok." She could see the concern in his eyes.

If the president couldn't leave the White House then all their campaign errands had to be run from inside. But while the campaign kept on rolling one rumor started spreading around town. Alexandra was outside the room and she had heard every single word. She didn't meant to ear drop but Olivia and Mellie weren't speaking very low.

"Why did you ask for a paternity test?" asked Alexandra as she followed Mellie in the hallway.

"You're not gonna say they're Andrews too" said Mellie as she stopped in the middle of the hallway

"No… of course not. But there must be a reason why you think one of them is not your husbands. A bigger reason than that. I know you. You wouldn't ask for something like this if it weren't something that was killing you inside. I know you." Alexandra whispered afraid of those who would hear her. "So... Aunt Mellie, did you ask for a paternity test?" but she got no answer. "Ok… you don't want to tell me. That's fine. I'll be here. If you ever need me… I'm here." She kissed her aunt on the cheek and pretended she didn't notice the alcohol in her breathe.

* * *

Alexandra had just taken a long bath. She had needed one after the bombing days. Bomb that must had been the word of the week. First, they were on lock down at the White House. Then Fitz decided to keep on with his appearances like there wasn't a threat hanging over his head. And finally, the funeral. She looked at herself in the mirror and then at the blow drier in the balcony. She was tired. She was going to let her dry natural tonight. She closed her eyes as she remembered the words her uncle had told her "_leave the funeral_". She looked back at the mirror just when her phone rang.

"Hi" she said as she picked up.

"How are you?" said the voice on the other side.

"Fine…" she lied.

"Alex…"

"We were almost blown up today" she said as she left the bathroom and entered her room to seat in her bed.

"How are you holding up?"

"My ears are still buzzing. But I'll be fine. I just need a good night sleep. What about you?"

"Same thing. Just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Andrew, you didn't call just to check up on me."

"That obvious, aham?"

"You two could barely look at each other the other day!"

"How is she?"

"She hugged me when she first saw me. But she's still angry. I don't know what you told her or not told her. But she still won't ask about you and… Andrew…" He could hear her voice cracking. "She has been drinking. A lot. She hides it. At least tries to." He didn't say a word. He just listened to she had just told her. "Could you… could talk with her? Anyway I really have to go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Governor"

"Night, Alex" that was all he was able to say. Her words were still burning in his brain.

* * *

Mellie was seating in the one of the couches of her room with a glass of scotch on her hand. Her mind kept going back to the moment Fitz walked in. To the moment he hold her in his arms. He knew. He knew about Big Jerry. He knew. And the only thing he did was holding her. But right now she wished to be in the somebody else's arms. She sighed at the thought of him as she remembered the moment she heard the news of the explosion. _They are gone _it was the first thought in her mind. She would never see her niece again. She would never see Andrew again. But thankful she was wrong. And now she just wishes she could be in his arms. Because seeing him every day was killing her. It was destroying her in away she never thought it was possible. She was broken. When she thought there was nothing left in her to break. And the reason for the hole in her heart was the same one that could cure her. Him. Only him. Only Andrew. But he wasn't near. And he wasn't there. He had opened up his heart to her. And then he was gone. Just like that. From day to night. _Friends. _She took another sip from her scotch as his voice echoed in her mind.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

He was on the phone and she knew exactly who he was talking to. But her hands were sweating. She just needed an answer. A simple answer. She stared at him hoping that he would end his call soon. But he didn't. And she couldn't go up on that stage unsure of where she was standing.

"Uncle Fitz" she called out for him

"Is everything okay?" he said after Olivia hang up the call.

"Are you sure you want me here? As first family, I mean?" he could see the worry in her eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders "You always were" he said before kissing her in the forehead. "C'mon, kiddo"

"Are you kids ready for the show?" said Alexandra as she hugged Karen from behind. "Sorry" she said after the glare her aunt gave her.

For a moment they five of them were a family. There in sidelines for a moment they were acting like normal families do around each other. And up on that stage they were the perfect first family. In the eyes of the nation they were the perfect family.

"Fitz!" Mellie started calling out of her husband the moment she noticed her son sneezing blood. "Fitz!" she called out once more but the sound of the crowd made it impossible for him to hear his wife's voice "FITZ!" she screamed out for him the moment Jerry hit the ground. Alexandra was lost and afraid. Her mind, her thoughts were frozen. All she could hear was Mellie's voice screaming for Fitz. So, she acted on impulse. And on impulse she grabbed Karen close to her. She hold her while Fitz run to his son.

"Despite the exhaustive efforts of a world class medical team, Thomas Fitzgerald Grant IV passed away at 8:46 PM from bacterial meningitis. He was surrounded by President Grant, the First Lady, his sister Karen and his cousin Alexandra" Olivia Pope, with all the cameras pointed at, had to deliver the news to the nation.

Alexandra watched Olivia on television and just like earlier she couldn't believe in those words. In that statement. It was all a fuzz in her head. This was all just dream. She was going to wake up in her bed. And all of this was just a nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare. This was real. Her cousin had just passed away. He collapsed right in front of her eyes. Just like that he was gone. She walked up to meet Mellie and Karen as the nurses sedated them.

"Miss could you seat down?" said the nurse to her.

"You won't do that to me."

"Miss"

"I will not be sedated." the nurse had seen the look in Alexandra's eyes too many times before and knowing she would protest each and every time she'd try to sedate her she left.

Karen was sitting next to her mother, her head resting on her mother's shoulder and theirs hands linked. Alexandra sat behind Mellie and rested her head in her aunt's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around Mellie's waist. Feeling the weight on her stomach she acted on instinct and immediately put her hand on top of her niece's. "I love you" said Alexandra almost in a whisper.

* * *

Two days had passed since he collapsed in front of her. Two days. And now she was seating in what would be her office for the next four years.

"We won." said Andrew as he walked into the room.

"Yap" that was all Alexandra said as she looked into the vague while making circles in her glass.

Andrew sat in the chair in front of her desk and stares at the glass of scotch in front of her.

"But at what cost? I was ready to go back to Cali… and Jerry died. That's the only reason we won. Because the President's son died and he carried him in his arms. But it doesn't even feel like a victory. What we have lost is way more that this can give us. He was my boy. My little boy. I used to sing him to sleep, you know? You would just look at me with his big brown eyes and then they'd close, slowly. He loved when I'd sing to him. He was my little boy" her voice broke at the remember of his death" Well.. time to focus we have a nation to address and a speech to make. And four years of living hell. Well, sort of." Alex drank what was left in her glass "C'mon mister Vice-President! We gotta a speech to make!" she said as she got up from her seat "It's show time!"

They walked the hallways of the White House looking out for the President only to find him seating in the floor of the Oval Office.

"Where is Olivia?" he asked when he noticed their presence in the room.

"I don't know…" her tone was low. "As a matter of fact I haven't seen her since … since..since the hospital"

"Where is Olivia?" he asked once more.

"I've tried to call her. She won't answer." said Mellie as she looked up to look at her niece before her eyes met Andrew's.

He could see the pain in her eyes. She was there for him and he still call out his lover's name. In that moment he wanted nothing more than wrapped her in his arms, tell her everything would be alright. Even if it weren't. He just wanted to hold her in his arms to let her know he was there. He had made his choice. He had chosen the title over her. Or so it seems through her eyes. But how little did she knew.

"Look Fitz, she is not here." said Alexandra as she kneeled down in front of him. "But I'm here and so is Andrew. And Mellie, your wife, she is HERE. I understand that the time couldn't be more wrong. This was not how we wanted to win. But this is gonna be your office for another four years. I know the last thing on your mind right now is to do a speech in front of the entire nation. But you gotta do it. Do it for me, Fitz. Do it for Mellie. Do it for Jerry. Because the sooner we finish this the sooner we can say our goodbyes to him. And Olivia… I don't know why she's not here. And I have absolutely no clue where she is or why she won't pick up the phone. But we are here. Your family is here. So please Fitz, if you can't do it for you, do it for your son. Because even though he disliked you politically, he loved you. He loved his dad." She got up and gave him his hand. Waiting for him to take it. She smiled when his hand met hers. "So c'mon Mister President, you gotta a speech to make!"

* * *

They flied to California right after the President's speech. A bunch of paparazzi's waited for them outside the Grant's family house. Mellie sat next to Fitz with Teddy on her lap. She was holding on to that baby like he was the last straw of hope she had on motherhood. Karen was seating in front of Fitz with her head on Alexandra's shoulder and her hand holding her cousin's. Fitz took Mellie's hand on his. He kissed her temple before getting out of the car.

Mellie stared at the house. The house that hold her deepest secret. The house that hold the most hurtful moment of her life. The same one that so many times had her awake at night. Sleepless nights in which just the fear of possible nightmares scared her. The same house where her son had been conceived. Her son. The son she was afraid would be the living memory of her nightmare. But he was his. He was the son of Thomas Fitzgerald Grant III. He was his the entire time. But he had always been hers. And now he was gone. Her boy was gone. Mellie wrapped Teddy tighter on her hip. Afraid that he too would be suddenly gone. Fitz grabbed her hand tighter against his. He knew what was going through her mind. He knew. Now he knew. And he needed her to know he was there for her.

People and flowers were starting to invade the Grant's house. So, Alexandra hide herself at Teddy's room. They were seating in floor. His toys spread across the room. But his eyes were locked up on her as she sang the same song she used to sing to his big brother.

"He looks at you the same way Jerry used to" his voice made her stop.

"Oh you suddenly remembered you had a nephew?" she said without taking her eyes away from Teddy. "Not to mention a daughter!"

"Alexandra" he said as he walked into the room.

"What?" this time she looked up to him. "You didn't even visit me when you took that trip with your girlfriend to London. While the President, in the other hand, found time in his busy schedule to have lunch with his niece. So, why are you here?"

"Can't an uncle attend his nephew's funeral?" he said.

"So that's why you're here. So the President thinks he has your support!" her tone had got louder. "You could never stand him! You hated that I'd rather spend my school breaks here, in Cali, with them! With HIM! Special after he become the party's favorite candidate! And the man who got the chair you so badly wanted!" by this time she was standing up, facing her own father.

"Is everything alright here?" asked Fitz, who now was standing in the door frame.

"Yeah, I was just leaving" she said before turning her attention to Teddy "C'mon buddy, let's go find Mamma" she said as she picked up Teddy. She stopped when she passed by Fitz. He kissed not only his son's forehead but also his niece. She smiled. A smiled she had never showed in the presence of her father.

"Fitz"

"James"

Neither of them said another word.

* * *

He knocked on her door before walking in.

"Andrew…" she was surprised to see him there. She had heard a knock at the door. But she thought it was her niece not her former lover. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I came to see you. To know how you are." he said as he stand still near the door with his hands in his pockets.

"I am… I am… I don't how I am" she couldn't pretend. Not around him. She should have, but she knew that regardless of she'd tell him he wouldn't believe.

"You can talk to me" he didn't move. He wanted to hold her. So, he kept his hands on his pockets.

"I can't."

"You can't?" he said with a small smirk on his face.

She smiled. She loved that smirk on his face. "I can't." she said as she remembered the words he had said to her. "I can't talk to you like a friend. Because I don't want to just be your friend. I don't know how to just be your friend. So, just do what you have to do. Be the Vice-President."

A silence stood between the two. She had fallen for him. She was in love with him. And she was willing to risk everything. But then he decided to just be friends. And now her son was dead and he was acting like nothing had changed, like they could talk like two old friends.

"Hey, Teddy would like you…" said Alexandra as she walked into the room "… to read him a book…." her tone changed the moment she noticed Andrew in the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt"

"You didn't. Andrew was just leaving." Mellie said. Her tone sounded colder. And the look in her eyes told her she was holding her tears.

"I'm sorry, Mellie" that was all he said before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

They were working on their one hundred days agenda. And Alexandra barely spent any time at the residence. She would pretty much work and sleep in her own office. She barely saw her aunt and would only see her uncle during meetings. She buried her head into work in order to forget the pain in her heart.

"You're still here!" said Andrew as he passed by her door and noticed that the light was still on.

"And so are you!" she replied back

"But I'm the Vice-President!" he said with a smirk.

"And I'm your chief of staff" she said with a smile.

"Go to bed. Mellie must be worried about you."

"Yeah … she still doesn't ask about you, you know? Anyway! You're right. I better get to bed." she said as she closed the file she had in her hands. "Night, mister Vice-President" she said as she passed by him.

"Goodnight, madam chief of staff".

* * *

She had waken up earlier that day to have breakfast with the Vice-President at his official residence. It was almost evening and that had been the only meal she had eaten the entire day. She had spent her day on coffee.

"Here are the papers you wanted me to sign" said Andrew as he walked into Alexandra's office.

"Thanks" she replied as he put the files in her desk.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine." she said without taking her eyes away from what she was reading. Or trying to.

"You don't seem fine." he had noticed she had kept making circles in her temple while she tried to keep her eyes open.

Alexandra got up from her seat "But …" She closed her eyes as she felt the floor disappearing beneath her "I am"

"Alex?" he said as he walked to her side.

"I must have got up too fast" she felt her the room speeding "I need to take this to Fitz" Her voice started fading and before he knew she was holding her in his arms.

"ALEX!" He picked her up and hold in his arms.

Mellie was passing by when he heard him screaming her nieces name. She stopped. Screaming was not something Andrew Nichols would do. She noticed that Alexandra's door was open so she walked in only to find the man who had been in her thoughts all day holding her niece in his arms.

"She just collapsed" that was all Andrew could tell her.

"Take her to her room" she told him.

"You sure?"

"I'm not gonna let my niece unconscious in her office"

Alexandra woke up in her own bed with Mellie by her side.

"You're not Andrew" she said when she opened up her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you too" said Mellie laughing.

"Sorry... is that this isn't my office"

"You fainted, honey." she said as she placed her hand on top of hers.

"Oh.."

"How are you feeling Miss Johnson?" asked the doctor.

"A little dizzy. Not much as before." said Alexandra as she looked up to him.

"As before?" he asked

"Yes, Andr... the Vice-President come to my office to give me some papers he had signed. I had just got up to go to see the President. I just remember feeling my office spinning." her eyes remained on the older man in front of her.

"Have you eaten lately?" asked the doctor.

"I had coffee..," she said with a yellow smile

"She hasn't been eating at all. She barely stops by the residence." said Mellie

"Mellie…" said Alexandra as she looked up to meet her aunt's gaze

"I barely see you" said Mellie with her eyes on Alexandra.

"We're going to run your blood. Until we know the results you are on bed rest."

"But doctor I got a vice-president's agenda to prepare. I got a meeting with the president's chief of staff!"

"Alex…" Mellie's voice brought Alexandra back to reality.

"Ok. Call Cy. Since I can't leave this bed we'll have the meeting here." said Alexandra as she closed her eyes.

"Just make sure you eat. Try not to stress." said the doctor before he left Alexandra's room as Mellie walked him out.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, doctor." said Mellie once they were outside Alexandra's room.

"It's my job, m'am."

"Do you have any idea what cause my niece to faint?" she asked.

"According to what you have told me she's probably anemic. And a level of stress that a position like hers cause isn't helpful to her situation."

"I'll make sure she eats. I'm not so sure about reducing her stress level. But I'll keep my eye on her" said Mellie with a smile.

"If there's any alterations don't hesitate to call me" said the doctor before leaving the First Lady.

* * *

She woke up the next morning and went to work like nothing had happened. Mellie had made sure the kitchen would serve her lunch regardless of her schedule or her whereabouts. She was having lunch when Andrew stopped by her office.

"How are you doing today?" even though they had been with each other he still hadn't found the time to just talk with her.

"I'm okay. Thanks. If it weren't for you I would have just collapsed on the floor"

"Just take care of yourself" he said with smile.

"Hey, Andrew" she called out for him just when he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Do you love her?" that was she said. And that was all he needed to know where their conversation was leading to. So, he closed the door behind him. But he didn't say a word.

"Do you love her?" she asked him again.

"I've been loving her for the last 12 years" he said with his eyes locked up on Alexandra.

"So why did you give up?" her tone was calm but he didn't answer "Why did you let her ago? Look… I don't know what my uncle told you. Or what Olivia said to make you step away. But she is not here. Mellie ... She is. I don't know you if you haven't noticed it but it's not coffee she has in her mug. She needs you. She might not ask me about you or talk about you at all. But she needs you."

"I didn't let her go."

"You don't talk to her"

"I didn't let her go, Alex. I'm waiting for her. I've waited for her for over twelve years. What could another four do?"

"You become Vice-President to be with her?"

"If Fitz had won and I had left after that incident she would have stayed here. So, yes. I stayed so I could have a shot with her at the end."

"So you told her to be friends. And she just can't do it."

"I guess that was stupid, aham?"

Alexandra laughed "Andrew, go talk with her"

* * *

It was already night when she knocked on the vice-president's office door.

"C'mon in" he said without taking his eyes away from the paper in front of him. He looked up when he sensed a presence in front of him. "Didn't expect you to see you here."

"I just wanted to thank you" said Mellie with a nervous smile.

"For what?" he asked as he put down the pen.

"For taking care of her."

"I've known her pretty much her entire life" he said with a smile.

Mellie was about to leave when his voice interrupted her actions "How have you been?"

"Fine" she said with a nervous laugh

"Mellie…"

"What do you want?" she said as she poured herself a glass of whiskey. She couldn't take it. She couldn't pretend to be his friend. She had only knocked on his door because she needed to thank him. To thank him for what he did for her niece. But she secretly wanted to see him. Just him. She just wanted to see his smile. She needed him. And a sight of him alone was the only thing she was asking.

"Mellie" he said as he got up from his seat.

"What do you want?" she said once again while he took the glass out of her hand.

He put his hands on her arms. She tried to release herself from his embrace. But the moment he brought her closer to him and her head hit his chest she just couldn't held her tears any longer. For the first time since her son died she let her walls fall down. She let her defenses go.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"_Mellie__…"_

"_What do you want?__" __she said as she poured herself a glass of whiskey. She couldn__'__t take it. She couldn__'__t pretend to be his friend. She had only knocked on his door because she needed to thank him. To thank him for what he did for her niece. But she secretly wanted to see him. Just him. She just wanted to see his smile. She needed him. And a sight of him alone was the only thing she was asking. _

"_Mellie__" __he said as he got up from his seat._

"_What do you want?__" __she said once again while he took the glass out of her hand. _

_He put his hands on her arms. She tried to release herself from his embrace.__But the moment he brought her closer to him and her head hit his chest she just couldn't held her tears any longer. For the first time since her son died she let her walls fall down. She let her defenses go._

"I'm sorry." said Andrew still with his arms wrapped up around her. "I'm sorry Jerry is gone."

"Andrew" she said as she looked up to meet his gaze. She had heard those words too many times before. For the past three months that was all people had told her. That they were sorry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" his eyes were looking straight into hers.

"Andrew" she said his name almost in a whisper as he caressed her back.

He kissed her forehead before she snuggled up against his chest. He pressed his chin against the top of her head. They stood there in each other arms. Holding on to one another. For the first time since her son died she felt lighter. In his arms she felt safe. For a moment she forgot what he had told her. For a moment she forgot his words. And she just lived in the moment. And the moment was her in his arms.

"I thought that if I would be vice-president I could pass by you in the halls. And then in four years I would do what I should have done twelve years ago. But the truth is I just can't be your friend. I don't know how to just be your friend. I don't want to just be your friend." Mellie smiled at his words.

"So don't just be my friend" she said as she looked up to him.

"Mellie … I can't…" he said as he unwrapped his arms from her.

"Is it because of Fitz?" she asked as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"He made it very clear"

"Of course he did. But guess what? He is not here. He might be here physically. But his mind is somewhere wondering about where she might be. Because that is all he can think about. Her. And in the way he destroys what is around him. And he has done the same thing to you."

"Mellie…"

"I can't just be your friend. I don't want to just be your friend"

"I can't just be your friend either"

"So don't just be my friend" she walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. "Be more than just my friend" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I need you, Andrew" she said as she got closer to him. Their lips close enough to touch.

That was all he needed to hear for him to crash his lips on her. Their kiss was soft. They had missed each other. She passed her fingers through his hair as his arms never were still wrapped around her waist. It was a kiss of need. And showing love. It was not about desire. It was about showing he was there for her. She smiled. For the first time since her son died. She smiled.

"I've missed you" said Andrew as he pressed his forehead against hers while his arms were still wrapped up around her waist.

"I've missed you too" Andrew smiled at the sound of her voice.

He kissed her forehead before she tucked her head underneath his chin. This was her safe place. He was her safe place. And for a moment she was happy. He knew they were going to have to face troubled waters. But that was all for tomorrow. Because now she was in his arms. She was there with him. And she was happy.

* * *

Three weeks have passed by since that night. Since the night he had kissed her. And there was a lightness on her, special on her hand. Something that didn't go unnoticed by her niece.

"You seem happier" said Alexandra over dinner. And once again there were only the two people at the table. "I mean your eyes seem different… and you haven't drink much. Special after you went to see a certain someone…"

Mellie laughed.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"How did you know?"

"I was about to knock on his door when I heard your voice so I decided it was best to leave you two alone."

"Alex…"

"I won't tell him, if you don't tell him"

"It's not like he will notice anyway"

"Yeah…" said Alexandra as she looked at the empty seat where he was supposed to be. But just like all the previous nights before he had stayed working late "Well, the good thing is that Teddy and I can hijack your bed and you can read us a story! And afterwards you can tell me all about that … meeting."

Even since the death of her oldest son Mellie had gotten closer to her baby boy. Mostly with the help of her niece who would carry and play with Teddy each and every time she had a chance. She made it seem easy. And with her around it felt easier. While in the middle of all that Fitz had gotten distant not only from her but from Alexandra too. They would seem him more at meetings than over dinner. But Alexandra made everything seem easier and colorful. Her lightness made her grown attached to her baby boy. Her lightness made her unafraid to live. So, now she was living for her.

* * *

Alexandra was in her office getting things ready to leave. She and Andrew were to leave in a hour. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said completely sure it was Andrew who stood on the other side of her office.

"Hello"

She stopped. Petrified. That voice didn't belong to Andrew.

"What are you doing here?" her tone was cold. And harsh.

"Nice to see you too Madam Chief of Staff" she could feel the irony in his tone.

"What do you want, Peter? Did my father sent you here?"

"I came here for a favor"

"Of course you did. But you know what? You can save it! Just because you're my father's chief of staff and I'm the VP chief of staff doesn't give you any privileges. So, if you please go through the regular channels. You know, like all the other senators do."

Peter closed the door behind him. "So this is all it's going to be like. With our history this how you treat me?"

"Our history?! Funny how you see it that way! Cause if I recall you took advantage of me!"

"It's all a 'he said, she said'. And don't forget what I can say about you" he had a mischievous smile on his face. A smile she had seen before.

"All you have is words while me in the other hand… well I've got proof. Of you in my room. And oh, weren't you easy to have to talk? It's all on tape, baby."

"What do you mean by tape?"

"Do you remember that sweet little teddy bear in my room? It was actually a nanny cam. Surprise!"

"You're going to destroy that tape, your little who..

"Do you actual think I've got only one copy? And if I were you I'd chose my words better. I wouldn't want my father to find out about our … thing." where she had found the strength to tell him those words she didn't know. How she was able to sound so confident she didn't know.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Andrew who stood on the other side.

"I didn't know you had a meeting"

"It's alright, Mister Vice-President. Peter, here, was just leaving." her eyes were fixated on him. Her blue eyes were cold. The coldness in her eyes and the harsh of her tone didn't get unnoticed by Andrew.

"Are you alright?" asked Andrew right after Peter left Alexandra's office.

"Yeah. Why?" her voice was trembling.

"You seem nervous, that's all."

"Was he bothering you? Cause if he was, you now, you should just tell me right now!"

"That was my father's chief of staff. And thanks for the offer but I can deal with him."

"That explains why you called me Mister Vice-President!" Alexandra laughed. The only times that she treat him by his vice-presidential state were in formal meetings.

"Andrew, we should get going" he smiled. Her calling him by his first name was more like her. "But before we go I should tell you something."

"What?"

"I know." that was all she said. But the smile on his face told her he knew exactly what and who she was talking about. She grabbed her case and left her office only to be followed by Andrew.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked once again. There was something about her that was bothering him. Her actions towards Peter and the way she portrait herself in front of that man were so very different from the Alexandra he was used to.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said once more. But she was trembling. And she was scared. So, very scared. Just when she thought things were getting better. Just when she thought she could actual have some peace in her personal life he showed up. He showed up on her door like nothing had happened. He was back in her life. And so were all her fears.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"We gotta talk!" said Cyrus as he grabbed Alexandra's arm.

"Good morning to you you too, Cy!"

"You sound very happy with all these rumors across town" they kept walking.

"What rumors?" Alexandra would smile at the people passing by.

"You haven't read the headlines today?"

"No… Mellie and I don't discuss tabloids over breakfast." she stopped and stared at him. "What do the rumors say, Cyrus?"

* * *

Alexandra walked into the Vice-President's office without knocking.

"Hello, honey!" said Alexandra with a smile while Andrew looked at her perplexed.

"Honey…?!" he finally managed to speak.

"We're dating!" she said as she sat in the couch. His look told her he didn't know nothing about it. "Some reporter saw me coming out of your house, early in the morning, wearing the same clothes as the day before and decided to assume I had slept with you. So, now everyone across town thinks you and I are a thing!" she was laughing.

"And you think that's funny?"

"Oh yeah! Just think! If they believe you and I are actual dating they leave your romance at peace. Well, sort of. But you two can sneak around. It'll just seem like you're trying to get to know my family!"

"You're actual having fun with this?"

"Oh, I'm having a blast!" Alexandra didn't like to be the center of attention but with such rumors she could only laugh. She might hate the spotlight but she loved to show her sarcastic and playful aside a lot more. Besides with her on the spotlight things could be easier for the lovebirds she had swear to protect.

* * *

She could deal with rumors. She had learned to deal with being on the spotlight. And she loved being able to say sarcastic comments to the press. Yes, she could deal with all of that. She was happy for the first time since the death of her cousin. Her aunt had put down the bottle. Her baby cousin seemed more attached to his own mother than ever. Her boss had a smile on his face she hadn't seen in awhile. And despise the fact her uncle was still distant since the death of his son and the disappearance of Olivia she was happy. For now she was happy. But the smile on her face was about to fade away when she opened up her mail box. Her ghost from the past had come back to haunt her. She deleted it without even bothering to read its content.

It had been a long day, special with Peter's insistence, along with his treats, and the only thing Alexandra wanted was a long shower, some comfort food and her bed. But unlike the other days Fitz had joined his wife and his niece for dinner.

"Oh hi…" said Alexandra surprised with his presence

"We gotta talk" he said

"I guess you heard the rumors." he didn't say a word, he just stared at her "Look, I was over Andrew's working and I ended up falling asleep. He didn't want to wake me up … I looked too peacefully he said … I had breakfast with him the next morning before returning home and change clothes. It was really no big of deal"

"No big of deal? There are saying…"

"I know what they're saying." she said laughing.

"You think it's funny, Alex?!"

"Look, uncle Fitz, I'm really tired. And the press, they will get tired of this. If we reply, this is going to be a never ending soap opera! If you feed the birds they going to keep on coming back. The news will get cold, bored and old. While that doesn't happen I'm going to take a shower, eat some pizza and fall asleep with the tv on." she said before kissing her uncle on the cheek.

"Bring Teddy before you put him to sleep" said Alexandra before kissing Mellie in the cheek.

"Since when do you put Teddy to sleep?"

* * *

Alexandra had managed to leave work earlier that day. Knowing that the president was on his way to a conference in Europe she had the perfect plan to take the First Lady out of the White House for the night.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Alexandra as she walked into the First Lady's office.

"Nothing special. Why?" asked Mellie intrigued by her niece's question.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Alex… I miss our walks too" said Mellie as she sat down next to her niece in the couch.

"So, come with me. I'd say it was just you and I but secret services will be there too."

"I wish I could, honey"

"C'mon! I'll drive! We'll leave in a car with black windows and secret service will be right behind us. C'mon! You need to get out of here! Fitz is in Europe. He isn't here to be mad at us for leaving the White House. C'mon, aunt Mellie just a little car drive"

"Ok, ok! I'll go!"

Alexandra passed by Teddy's nursery room later that night.

"He's almost done" said Mellie as she finished feeding her youngest son. Ever since the death of Jerry she looked at Teddy with different eyes. He was no longer the 'America's baby'. He was her baby. Her last chance at motherhood. He was hers. He had always been hers.

Alexandra smiled at the picture in front of her. Not that long ago her aunt would try at any cost to stay away from the baby. Every time she could she would pass him to Martha. Now, every time she could she would pass time with him.

"Ok, let's go" said Mellie as she grabbed her purse. But before leaving the room she made sure Martha listened to every word she said.

Alexandra's phone rang. She saw the name on the screen and declined his call. She had lost count on how many times he had called her. And every time she declined him. She kept her eyes on the road as the music started playing on the radio.

"Who is Peter?" asked Mellie

"My father's chief of staff. He's trying to push something" that was all she said. She wished she could tell Mellie about his true intentions. But that meant she'd have to tell her the truth. And that's a conversation she wasn't ready to have.

Suddenly Alexandra stopped. Mellie was so into the conversation they were having she didn't even notice where they were standing.

"Why are we at the Vice-President's residence, Alexandra?"

"Well… if someone asks we can say that I got a last minute urgent call from my boss. Or that my boyfriend just wants to have my family approval!" said Alexandra with a laugh.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Why are we at the Vice-President's official residence, Alexandra?"_

"_Well… if someone asks we can say that I got a last minute, urgent, call from my boss. Or that my boyfriend just wants to have my family approval!" said Alexandra with a laugh._

Andrew opened the front door to find a perplexed Mellie standing in front of him.

"I hope it's okay that Mellie came along. She was with me when you called." said Alexandra soon as Andrew opened up the door. She tried her to sound normal while making sure the secret services heard every single word she said.

"No problem. Now, come on in! We'll discuss tomorrow's meeting after dinner." said Andrew before closing the door behind him.

"Nice improvisation, mister vice-president."

"You weren't that bad yourself, madam chief of staff." said Andrew before crashing his lips on Mellie's "Hi honey"

"Andrew…"

"No need to worry. It's just the three of us" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist "I sent the entire staff home. And I even made dinner!"

"Aren't you full of surprises?" said Alexandra with a smile.

* * *

Andrew and Mellie were seating in the couch. His hand was on her thigh. She was barefoot and her skirt was up exposing skin. Her hand was on the back of his neck. There was a smile on her face. And her eyes had a comfort. Because right now she felt at home. With him she was home.

He started caressing her inner tight. Going up and up. She closed her eyes feeling her skin burning with his touch.

"Andrew!" she suddenly said as she opened up her eyes.

"What?" he asked without moving his hand from where it was.

"Alex is right there!" she said as she pointed to the open door of his home office.

Alexandra was seating on his chair reading the papers in her hand as she shook her head to the beat of the music coming for her headphones. Andrew returned his attention back to the woman, who was seating next to him, with a smirk on his face.

She smiled back at him before his lips crashed on hers. His hand left its place on her tight and was now wrapped around her waist as she put her legs across him and sat on his lap. His hands caressed her back while her hands played with his hair. He got up as she wrapped up her legs around his waist. She buried her face in his neck as he kissed her shoulder. He only stopped when he had to walk up the stairs. She took her chance and started kissing his neck not caring if there would be a purple mark on him the next day. He kicked the door of his bedroom. He pressed her against the door while he closed it. She was about to put her feet on the floor when he turned around and let her fall against the mattress.

* * *

Their clothes were spread across his room. She had her head on his chest. He had his arm around her body. He kissed the top of her head while she closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave. She only wanted to go back to Texas. She wanted to wake up in his arms every day. She didn't want to always be looking at the clock. She wanted to see his face every morning. She didn't want to walk him by the halls and pretended nothing had ever happened the night before. She wanted to fall asleep in his embrace. She wanted to kiss him each and every time she wanted without fearing that someone might see something. She wanted to be with him. So for now she was just enjoying the warmness of his embrace, the safeness of his presence and the love of his kiss.

"A penny for your thoughts" his voice broke the silence

"I was…nothing… never mind" she said

"I do mind."

"I was just … " she was now seating "I was just imagining what life would be with you"

"It can be real" that was all he said.

"Andrew…"

"I know. It's not the time."

"Yeah…" and all of suddenly the happiness on her eyes was gone.

"But I'll be here. I'll wait. I've already waited twelve years of my life so what another four can do?"

She smiled. The biggest smile he had seen on the last three months.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen **

"So, we leave tomorrow for Detroit after my meeting with Andrew. " Alexandra was seating in couch at the First Lady's office.

"I don't know how you convince your uncle on doing this" said Mellie.

"Well, he's still in Europe. He had no choice." replied Alexandra with a little smirk.

"Do you wanna talk about last night?" said Mellie as she got up from her chair to go seat next to her niece.

"I really don't want to discuss the details of your night!" said Alexandra laughing.

"Honey, that's not what I'm talking about" said Mellie with a laugh.

"I know"

"Why won't you take Peter's calls?"

"I've told you. His my father's chief of staff. He wants to push something. And I'm not here to do my father some favors. If he hadn't showed up at Jerry's funeral … I would have never talked to him. I won't make any favors to my father special if they are requested by Peter. Okay?"

"Okay." Mellie knew her niece. She knew her way too well to know she was hiding something. But she also knew her way too well to know not to push her into something she wasn't ready to tell. So she let it go. For now she let it go.

* * *

They were already in the Air Force Two waiting for the commander's order to take off. Mellie was already in her seat going through her speech notes when Andrew sat next to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"Yes" she said without taking her eyes away from the paper in her hands.

"Mellie, are you okay with the 'no more' speech?"

"Andrew…" she said as she place the papers in her lap.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm okay" she said with her eyes locked up on his.

"Are you sure?"

"Andrew, I'm okay" she said again without taking her eyes away from his.

Something in Andrew told him that having Mellie with him in Detroit wasn't a good idea. But she had made her choice. And the only thing he had to do was accept it. So he squeezed her hand. He needed her to know he was there for her. If she changed her mind at last minute he'd still be there for her.

"I wish I could kiss you right now" he whispered

"Me too" she replied with a smile.

* * *

Ever since they became vice-president and chief of staff that they asked for hotel rooms with jointed doors. It made things easier. It made meetings easier. There was no going back and forth in the halls. Even if they meetings ended up in the middle of the night her bed was just across the door. Too many it might seem strange. But to her it was normal. She trusted him. She didn't care about the rumors and the speculations she only cared about doing her job. And doing it right. So, rooms with jointed doors become their things. Their presidential thing. But now they have also become an excuse. An excuse for why the First Lady wouldn't sleep in her room. An excuse for why she wasn't seen leaving the vice-president's room. Because having dinner with Vice-President and the First Lady had become a tradition while on the road.

"What's wrong?" asked Andrew after Alexandra left for her room.

"Nothing" said Mellie as she got up from the floor.

"Honey, ever since the speech and the visit to the call center that you seem off" said Andrew getting up too.

"It's nothing" she said as she poured herself a glass of scotch.

"I thought you had stopped" he said as he took the glass out of her hand.

Mellie crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked away from him.

"Mellie, you can talk to me" said Andrew as he put his hands on her shoulders "C'mon, let's seat" he said as he lead them to the couch.

Andrew wrapped Mellie in his arms while she never uncrossed her arms. They stood quiet, in silence. She was afraid of how her words would sound.

"I'm one of them. I'm one of those victims. And while I heard those stories I saw myself. In each and every one of them I'd see me. And him. His face, his touch, his smell. They were all in loop in my head. And every time I wondered why I didn't fight harder. How could have I not seen it coming? I knew he was a ladies' man. I knew he… I should have fought harder. If I had fought harder he would have never… And I would have never thought that my son could be his… If I had fought harder I wouldn't put myself in that…" her eyes were focus on the floor. And there were silent tears falling down on her face.

"Mellie" he said as he put his finger underneath her chin making her looking at him "Look at me" he said as she looked away from him. "Mellie, look at me" he said as he made her look at him "I cannot stop the pictures in your head. But what I do know it's that it's not your fault. You're not the one to blame. He is. Not you. Him. You did nothing wrong. He did. You're not a victim, Mellie. You are a survivor" he cleaned the tears on her face before softly kissing her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers "You're a survivor, Mellie" he said before kissing her on the forehead and bringing her closer to him.

Mellie wrapped her arms around his chest and let her tears fall into his shirt. Fitz might have held her, he might have not blamed her and even though he didn't care about the paternity test results, his arms around her didn't feel home. And even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her it was not in his embrace that she felt safe. It was not his eyes that would calm her down. It was not his touch that she craved. It was not his hand that she wanted to hold. It was not him that she wanted to see first thing in the morning. It was not his lips that she wanted to kiss. It was not him that she wanted to fall asleep with. It was not him that she wanted to call 'mine'. It was not him that she wanted to be called 'his'.

It was not him.

"I love you"

* * *

_Andrew and Mellie's visit was based on the visit ____Vice-President Joe Biden_ made to the help center in Detroit this year (2014). No More is a national campaign in order to raise awareness and to stop sexual crimes and domestic violence. You can find more about it at nomore [dot com].  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Are you going to sleep in your office?" said Andrew as he stood in the door frame of Alexandra's office.

"What? No. I'm just gonna finish this paper and then I'm heading to the residence." said Alexandra as she looked up from the papers in her desk. "We're still having breakfast tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! I'll be waiting for you! Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Andrew"

Andrew had just left Alexandra's office when a man passed by him in the hall. He recognized him. It was the same man who had showed up on Alexandra's office the other day. It was him. The same man he assumed she had been trying to avoid.

Her door was open. She was one of the few people who remained at the West Wing (besides the secret service). There was no one else from the Vice-President's team in the building. It was only her.

"Knock knock" said Peter as he stood underneath the door frame.

"What do you want?" she was petrified by his presence. Shocked and surprised with his visit at such a late time in the night.

"No 'hello' or 'how are you'?" said Peter with a smirk.

"What do you want Peter?" his presence was annoying her and that could be sense in her tone.

"You know what I want" he said as he got closer to her desk.

"I've already told you what I want" Peter sat down at the chair across her desk but the smirk on his face didn't go away.

"And I've already told you what you should do to get it" she was trying hard to not start shaking.

"That's not what I want"

"So, what do you want this time?" she was trying hard for her voice to not start trembling.

"You" he looked at her right in the eye. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. He looked at her like an animal hunting his prey.

"Leave" she was scared by the raw way he expressed himself.

"C'mon! We used to have fun!"

"I said leave" said Alexandra as she got up from her seat.

"Alex"

"Do I have to call the secret services or will you walk out on your own?" that was all she had to say. The shame and the scandal of being thrown out of the White House by the secret services scared him enough to walk away on his own.

She fall into her chair the moment he walked out of her office. She could feel her heart beat fast. Faster than before. Almost as if it was about to jump out of her chest. She opened up the first drawer of her desk. The one that was always closed. She opened up and kept staring at its content. She just stared at the box she had hide in her drawer. She picked up and put it on her purse. She left her office. She had not finished the paper she was reading when Andrew stopped by. She just picked up her things and left as she tried to control her tears from falling.

* * *

"Good morning" said Andrew when Alexandra arrived.

"Good morning" she replied before kissing him on the cheek.

"It's beautiful day, isn't?"

"Yeah. So that's why you decided to have breakfast by the pool?"

"We spent way too much time locked on ours offices. We gotta have some sun too!"

"You did not asked me to have breakfast with you so we could discuss how much time we spend inside, did you?" said Alexandra before taking a sip from her coffee.

"No and I also didn't ask you to come her to discuss work. We can do that later."

"I figured!" said Alexandra laughing.

"I'd like you to give this to her" he never said her name. He didn't need to.

"It's wrapped up in Christmas paper!" said Alexandra after she sneak into the bag he had just given to her.

"It was my Christmas present for her" said Andrew

"Ok"

"And if…" he was about to say something when her voice interrupted him.

"Let me guess! If anyone asks it's from me."

"You're so very clever!"

"That's why pick me to be your chief of staff!" said Alexandra with a smile.

* * *

It was late in the night. She had just finished her work day when he showed up on her door. Wanting the same thing as the day before. Getting the same reply he had gotten the day before. But she have had enough. She was tired of his chase. She was tired of his constant calls and e-mails. She was tired of his sexual indirect. Tired of being the card trade. Tired of being threatened. She was just tired. She throw her things to her bed before opening the first drawer of her bed side table. She took out the box she had put there the day before. Inside a phone. She took the letter that was inside the box and read it again. And again. Unsure if she should call the only person who had that phone's number. She read it again. She turned on the phone and called to the only number saved on that phone.

"He's back."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mellie didn't bother to knock on his door she just walked into his office.

"Oh hello!" said Andrew with a smile as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello" she simple said with a smile. An honest, genuine smile.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips afraid that someone could walk in on them. But before she could walk away he pulled her making her fall in his lap.

"Hello" he said again before crashing his lips on hers.

"Andrew, someone might walk in" she had her hands on his collar.

He motioned for her to get up. She did.

"Locked" he said before walking up to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his chest. He leaned into her and captured her lips with his. This time it was about passionate. And desire. He started kissing her neck as he pulled up her skirt.

"Andrew" she said between moans "Andrew" but he didn't stop his actions. She pushed him away "That's not why I'm here" he put his hand on her waist. But she walked out from his embrace and sat on his office couch. He didn't say a word, he just stared at her. But she didn't talk. She didn't know where to start.

"What do you wanna talk about?" for a moment he was afraid of what she might say.

"Alexandra. She has been acting strange" that's when he realized the seriousness of her voice. He sat next to her.

"She called in sick today" said Andrew.

"She even went to work when the doctor told her not. Besides that she has been more aggressive. And distant. I know something is wrong" she looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes "But I can't push her into something she doesn't want to talk about" he realized that she feared that Alexandra would leave just like she did five years ago. "And this Peter guy! Do you know him?" he simple nodded.

"Do you want me to look him up?" he said as pulled her up closer to him.

"Yeah" her eyes were locked up on his

"I'll let you know soon as I know something" he kissed her forehead.

"What did you have in mind earlier?"

"Oh you wanna know that now?"

"I don't think I understood you earlier"

"Oh really?" said Andrew with a smirk on his face

"Yeah, really"

"I think I'll just show it then" he said before kissing her.

* * *

Cyrus entered the Oval Office talking out loud.

"She's back!" that was all Fitz was able to understand.

"Who is back?" asked Fitz confused.

"Sir, she's back in town!"

"Who is back in town, Cyrus?"

"Olivia Pope, sir. She's back. And she's here!"

"Here?! As in the White House?!" Fitz was still trying to process the information Cyrus had just given him.

"Yes, sir. She's at the residence" as soon as Fitz heard those words he got up and run to the residence.

* * *

Olivia Pope was on her to the room when Fitz showed in front of her. They stood there in the hall staring at each other. Unsure of what to say to one another.

"Hi" Fitz finally spoke.

"Hi" she said with a small smile before she started walking again.

"Liv" he stood in front of her not allowing her to go.

"I need to go" that was all she said but he didn't move.

"Why are you here?"

"Alex" her response got him confused. He watched her walk away while in his mind he tried to understand why Alexandra would have called Olivia. And why she did return when Alexandra asked her. But the question that bothered him the most was how Alexandra knew how get in touch with Olivia.

* * *

"You came" said Alexandra when Olivia stepped into her room.

"I told you I would"

"He's back. Liv, he's back! And I can't go through this again! I just can't!" before she noticed she had tears in her face. Saying those words out loud made everything seem real. And she finally collapsed.

"I know" she walked up to Alexandra. "And I'll handle him. But you have to tell Mellie."

"I'm not gonna tell Mellie or Fitz!"

"Mellie is already suspicious."

"I took care of it. I told her it was because of my father"

"They're going to want to know why you called me. Fitz is going to ask you why you didn't go to him if all Peter wanted was to push some laws" Olivia tried to remain calm. She needed to remain calm because there was the only way Alexandra would listen to her.

Alexandra starred at Olivia. She was right. "But if I tell them the real reason why Peter is after me then I'll have to tell them what he has on me."

"Yeah, you'll have to tell them that too."

"But how do I tell them something like that?"

"We'll rehearse. Everything. We'll go through every single detail. Over and over again. And we'll only leave this room when you tell me that you're ready"

"That sounds like a good plan, Liv! Except how do you rehearse something like this? How do you tell your own aunt that you killed her own sister? Tell me, Liv! Cause I don't know how I'm going to tell Mellie that!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was already late in the night when Alexandra showed up in the residence's living room with her eyes red, her hair in a mess and wearing her pajamas pants along with an oversized sweater. Mellie looked at her niece, the girl in front of her wasn't the one she was used to see. The girl she was used to see always wore heels. The girl she was used to see never left her room with her hair undone. The girl she was used to see was always confident. The girl she was used to see always had a word to say. But now that same girl was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hi" that was all she was able to say.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Mellie.

But Alexandra didn't answer. Instead she sat in the couch across them while Olivia stood by the door.

"There's something I gotta tell you" Mellie and Fitz just looked to one another unsure of what she wanted to talk about.

Alexandra looked up to Olivia trying to find courage "Well… Peter, he's my father's chief of staff, he has been after me. And it's not because my father sent him to try to push some laws" she took a deep breath "He has been threatening me with my mom's death"

"Your mom's death?! But Delilah died cause of her stroke…" said Mellie confused.

"Not really… She…Mom and I made a pact. That when time come and there was no chance of her being her again that I would make sure she wouldn't suffer anymore. My father was out. As always. And it was late at night. The nurses were sleeping and I was saying goodbye to mama. And ahmm… the next day she died. He came up to me later that day. And he told me he knew and that if I didn't have sex with him he'd tell my dad. And he'd tell you. So… I had sex with him. I thought it was only going to be a one time thing. But he kept on coming back. It only stopped when I left. And now he's back. He found some excuse… but his intentions were very… honest. He's not looking into push some laws… even after I told him I had proof of.. us…"

Mellie was trying to understand the words she had just heard.

"How did you do it?" asked

"Liquid morphine"

"That's why you called Olivia?" asked Mellie still with her head in her hands.

"Yeah, she knew" Alexandra played with her hands as she tried to read the expressions on their faces. But it was all a blank. Either because they were still trying to understand the words they had just heard. Or because her tears were preventing her from seeing everything in front of her. So, she got up while the Grants stood in the couch trying to process what she had just told them.

* * *

Alexandra was in her room packing up her things when someone walked in without knocking.

"What are you doing?" said Mellie as soon as she realized her niece was packing up her things in boxes.

"I'm packing" replied Alexandra without stopping her actions.

Mellie looked to Olivia, who was helping Alexandra packing up her things, and then back to her niece "You're not leaving" and in that moment Olivia knew she had to leave.

"Alexandra, did you hear me?" at the sound of her name Alexandra looked up to meet her aunt's gaze "You're not leaving!"

"How can you still want me here? After what I just told you?! I killed your sister, Mellie! I killed her!"

"You didn't kill her. Alex, listen to me! You did not kill your mom" Mellie grabbed her niece's hand and made her seat next to her at the bottom of the bed "Your mom liked to go to the Opry on Friday's nights. She liked the theater and dance recitals. And she loved to dance!" Mellie had a smile on her face as she remembered her older sister "But she couldn't do that anymore, could she?"

"No… Mom couldn't even eat by herself after she had the stroke …. " Mellie cleaned the tears on her face.

"You didn't kill your mom because your mom was already dead. She wasn't living. She was laying in a bed unable to do all the things she loved. That's not living. So, no you didn't kill your mother. You stopped my sister from suffering any longer" Alexandra leaned her head against Mellie's shoulder while her aunt caressed her arm "I just wish you could have told me sooner, honey"

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Special when it comes to Peter. It's not your fault, honey."

* * *

It was early in the morning and Fitz and Olivia were standing in the Oval Office waiting for Peter to arrive but neither of them were saying a word they were just staring at each other. Fitz was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Mister President!" said Peter as he walked into the Oval Office.

"Seat down, Peter" but the smile on Peter's face went away right after he heard the tone on Fitz' voice. So, he seat down in the couch in front of Fitz "You have to leave town. Immediately"

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not sure what you're talking about" Fitz could see how nervous he was.

"You've been blackmailing Alexandra. You made her have sex with you" Fitz tried to remain cool as he kept his eyes on the man in front of him while Olivia stood near the window watching it all.

"I don't think you know, sir..." said Peter with a small smile on his face.

"Know what? That my sister-in-law would be confined to a bed for the rest of her life? That she made a pact with her own daughter in order to end her own pain? Or that you sexual assaulted my niece by threatening her with her mother's death? What do I don't know, Peter?" Peter starred at the president unsure of what to say "So pack your things, move out of town and never come back. Because no matter how bad their relationship is if James finds out the real reason why his daughter left the country five years ago I don't think you'll see the daylight again. So you're going to leave town. Immediately. And I'll make sure you never come back. Are we clear?" But Fitz got no response. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir, we're clear" said Peter before he got up and left the Oval Office.

"You did good" said Olivia after Peter closed the door.

"You think? All I wanted was to punch him in the face" replied Fitz.

Olivia smiled before grabbing her bag "He's gone. My work is here done"

"You're leaving?" asked Fitz as he got up from his seat.

"Fitz" said Olivia as she stopped near the door.

"Why did you leave, Liv?" said Fitz as he walked up to her. But she didn't answer, she just crossed her arms in front her chest. He stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He was still mad. Mad that she had left when he needed her most. Mad that she had never tried to get in touch with her. Mad that the only reason she was back in his office was because his niece had called her. But mostly he was mad because he still didn't understand why she had left so he asked once more "Why did you leave, Liv?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen **

Alexandra was in her room, seating on the floor, going through her photo albums when someone knocked on her door. She quickly closed the albums and put them underneath the bed before telling the person to come in.

"Hi" she said as soon as Andrew stepped into her room.

"Hi" said Andrew as he sat down in the floor next to her. "Feeling better?"

"I wasn't really sick…" said Alexandra

"I know. Mellie talked to me earlier today"

"So you know…"

"I know" a silence stood between the two. A comfortable silence. A silence that told her he didn't judge her. "What are you up to seating here on the floor?"

"I was going through some photos" she said as she pulled up the albums from underneath the bed.

"Oh, old family albums!" said Andrew as he took one of them of her hands and opened it.

Alexandra and Andrew were going through the photo albums when Mellie walked in "I didn't know you were here" she said as soon she noticed Andrew was in the room.

"If you two need to talk…" said Andrew as he was about to get up from the floor.

"You know what? I'm hungry!" Alexandra got up from the floor before he did and motioned for him to stand still "So... you two stay here going through old family photos and making fun of me and my so not good sense of style!" she said before kissing her aunt in the cheek.

Mellie kicked off her heels and sat in floor next to Andrew. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi" said Andrew as he put his hand on her tight "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay" her eyes were locked up on his.

He kissed her forehead before noticing the bag he had given to Alexandra a couple days before "Oh she didn't give it to you"

"Give me what?" said Mellie not knowing what he was talking about.

"This" he said as he showed her the bag.

"It's not Christmas" she said with a smile

"I know. I was supposed to give you this months ago" Mellie laughed "Are you gonna open it? Or are you gonna wait until it's Christmas again?"

Mellie took the bag out of his hands and opened it. There was a box from Tiffany's. She opened the box and found a beautiful necklace with a pendant heart. She looked up to him with a smile on her face. "Honey… Could you help me put it on?" she said before turning around.

"Do you like it?" asked Andrew before Mellie kissed him "I'll take that as a yes" she kissed him again "I should get going"

"Okay…" said Mellie before kissing him again "I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" he whispered back before getting up and leave.

Mellie kept playing with the pendant heart as she went through her niece's photo albums. She smiled as she flipped the pages remembering how close she was to her oldest sister and how much her niece was just like her mother.

* * *

"You could have just called the kitchen, you know?" said Fitz as he stood at the residence's kitchen's door.

"Then what would the fun in baking be?" said Alexandra laughing.

"Want some help?"

"Well… if you promise not to eat half of the dough!" Fitz laughed. "Uncle Fitz…"

Fitz waited for her to say something but she stood quietly staring at him "Yes…?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about it… when it happened… I was just…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, honey" he said as he put his hands on both of her arms and before kissing her in the forehead.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about Liv. She sent me a box with a phone inside. It only had one number. And she asked me to …"

"To only call her if it was ever necessary" Fitz finished her sentence.

"So you know…"

"So are we gonna make this cookies or not?" said Fitz in way to change the subject.

"Yeah we are! But before I need to ask for something… Can we go to Camp David for my birthday next weekend? I know it's short notice! But I … need to get away from this house for awhile… just you, me, Mellie, the kids…"

"Of course we can."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're the president! I don't want step into your schedule!"

"I'm the president! I can clear my own schedule!" his remark made Alexandra laugh "And stop eating the dough!"

"Otherwise Mellie will kill me for not leaving her any cookies!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Mellie, Karen and Alexandra were in the Camp David's kitchen preparing the cake while Fitz played with Teddy in the living room. They had given Martha the weekend off. It was just them.

"Are you sure you don't want to invite your father?" said Mellie as she took something out of the fridge.

"I'll be lucky if I get a call from him!"

"Honey…"

"I'm okay, Aunt Mellie. I've got you." she said before Mellie kissed her on the cheek.

"And I hope you don't mind that I invited Andrew and Liv…"

"Uncle Andrew is coming?!" asked Karen as she remembered her last encounter with him.

"Besides being my boss he's my friend, Karen. So, just be nice. It's my birthday! Just… be nice."

"Okay! But only because you asked and it's your birthday!" said Karen with anger before leaving the kitchen.

Mellie was about to follow her daughter when Alexandra spoke "Let her go. Let her go listen to music out loud. By dinner time she'll be fine."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" asked Fitz when Alexandra entered the living room.

"Your wife kicked me out!" Fitz laughed "She said that dinner would be her present for me since she didn't have time to get me anything" said Alexandra as she sat down on the floor next to Fitz and Teddy. "Is Karen helping her out?"

"Nope. She went to her room right after I told her Andrew was coming. You're okay with it, right?" she asked before kissing Teddy on the cheek.

"I work with the guy!" his reply made Alexandra laugh.

"Uncle Fitz… Do you… Do you think mom would be proud of me?" said Alexandra as she gave Teddy one of his toys.

"Alex" but she kept looking at Teddy as he played with his cars "Alex…" this time she looked up "You're the Vice-President's Chief Of Staff and you just turned 25. She'd be proud of you. I know I am" Alexandra smiled at his words.

Alexandra leaned in to kiss him on the cheek when Teddy said "Ewww kisses!" his response made both adults laugh.

"Why? You want all the kisses to yourself?" said Alexandra as she tried to give kisses to her baby cousin and just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it" she said as she got up.

"Andrew!" she said after she opened up the door "And Liv! Did you car pool or something? Sorry bad joke!"

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" said Andrew before kissing her in the cheek and give her the present.

"Thanks, boss! And you didn't need to go through all that trouble" she said as he walked in.

"Happy birthday, Alex" said Olivia with a smile as she handed her a bag

"You really shouldn't have!" said Alexandra as she took Olivia's present "Uncle Fitz is in the living room playing with Teddy, Aunt Mellie is making dinner and Karen is in her room" but neither one of them moved "Are we just gonna stand here by the door?"

Olivia smiled at Alexandra before walking towards the living room. Alexandra was about to follow her when Andrew stopped her actions.

"I'm not staying"

"What do you mean you're not staying?"

"I just came here to wish you a happy birthday and give you my present. Nothing else."

"It's my birthday! I'm allowed to invite whoever I want. And you're not just my superior! You're my friend. So, Andrew Nichols you're staying! And Uncle Fitz is okay with this. He might not be your biggest fan but he understands why you're here. The only person you might have problems with is Karen… so try not to act like a teenage lover boy when you're around Aunt Mellie. Besides I don't think that neither Mellie or I would be able to handle Uncle Fitz and Liv by ourselves. So, you're staying regardless of your wishes!" Andrew smiled at her remarks "So, c'mon let's go say hi to Fitz before we go inspect what Aunt Mellie is cooking!" she said as she dragged him by the hand.

"Is Mellie really cooking?" asked Andrew laughing.

* * *

They had sang her happy birthday. She opened up her presents and everyone had eaten their cake. But she could sense the tension in the air.

"Why don't you all go to the living room and then I'll bring you coffee?" everyone got up "Karen, would you mind helping me with the dishes?"

"Okay" she said before helping out her cousin taking the plates to the kitchen.

"Honey, why don't you take Teddy to his room and change him into his pj's? And what do you say to a movie afterwards?" asked Alexandra as she put the dishes in the washing machine. Karen's smile was the answer she was looking for "I got Mean Girls in my computer. Have you ever watched it?" Karen nodded no with her head. "Well, we're gonna fix that! So, go get your brother ready for bed while I take the coffee to the grown ups and in the meantime I make us some popcorns"

When Alexandra arrived at the living room with a plate of coffee and small cookies Olivia was sat in the same couch as Fitz while Andrew and Mellie sat next to each other. She put the plate in the coffee table.

"Okay. What's going on? This was supposed to be a fun weekend not a bored one"

"You invited Andrew! And he has been given eyes to my wife the entire dinner!"said Fitz without even thinking

"Olivia is here too so don't be an hypocrite!" everyone tried to look somewhere else but to her "So, this is what is all about?! Because I invited your lovers to MY birthday! Surprise! They're not just your lovers they're my friends too! Karen was able to understand it so why can't you?"

"You covered up for those two! You made arrangements for them to meet each other!" Fitz was standing in front of her screaming "And I'm not sure that they're over! Because you'd do everything Mellie would ask you to! And yes, I know that you two went to have dinner with Andrew while I was away in Europe! Because you care more about her than you care about me! You didn't even came to see me when I got shot!" Fitz was infuriated and Alexandra was caught by surprise with his reaction.

"I did…" she was about to cry "I got the first flight from London to DC… I just … You

were asleep and I held your hand… I came to see you…" her voice was merely above a whisper.

"Fitz, stop!" said Mellie as she got up from her seat.

"Why Mellie?" Fitz said as he turned around to face his wife "So you can go screw him right under my nose?" he said as he pointed to Andrew who stood up at the mention of his name.

"You'd be screwing Olivia now if you could!" said Alexandra but her words left her mouth before she even had a chance to process what she was about to say.

"So this is all my fault now?! " Fitz turned around to face his niece "I'm the bad guy while she's having an affair with your boss?!"

"It's not an affair, Fitz!" said Andrew making Fitz face him "I'm in love with her! Something you don't seem to ever been and I've seen the way you treated her all these years.."

"Andrew, don't…" said Mellie as she put her hands on his chest in order to making him stop.

But it was worthless because before Mellie knew it Fitz and Andrew were on each other's throats screaming at one another. She tried to stop them. Olivia kept calling out for Fitz to stop but he wouldn't listen. Neither of them would.

"I want the divorce!" screamed Mellie making both men stop.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Right after Mellie said she wanted the divorce the room got quiet. Fitz stared at her trying to make sense of the words he had just heard. They all stood there staring at her as she tried to take her eyes away from them. Until a voice broke the silence.

"You cheated on mom? With her!?" until that moment no one had noticed that Karen was standing by the door.

"Honey…" Mellie was about to walk towards her daughter when Fitz stopped her.

"You want a divorce?!" said Fitz screaming. His voice was followed by his son's cry.

"Thanks a lot, dad! I had just shut him up!" said Karen as she tried to make her baby brother stop crying.

"See what you did, Fitz?" said Mellie as she walked up to her daughter. She took Teddy out of Karen's arms "Ssshh… baby boy… mama is here… sshhh" said Mellie as she rocked him in her arms.

Fitz looked at Mellie surprised by how easily she carried that boy in her arms. And by how fast he calmed down in her embrace.

"You want a divorce?" asked Fitz again. This time his tone was more calm. He was more calm.

"Yes, Fitz, I want a divorce. And no, this is not a stunt. I am. Just. That. Tired." she looked at her niece who was on the verge of tears. This was her birthday. And this was not how they planned it. She knew that Olivia and Andrew would be there. They were Alexandra's friends. "So now, if you excuse me I have to put Teddy in bed" She saw the hurt in her niece's eyes. And she didn't want to be reason why there would be more pain in them.

Andrew looked at Alexandra silently asking her if it was okay to go after Mellie. She nodded. And he started walking towards the stairs. Alexandra looked at her uncle with tears on her face. Tears that she didn't even noticed had fallen.

"I should go" said Olivia.

"Yes, you should" said Alexandra.

"Alexandra!" said Fitz as his niece passed by him on her way to her room.

"Let her be" said Olivia "She needs space"

"Space?!"

"You told her she didn't care about you" even with all the screams Olivia remained calm while Fitz' anger could be noticed on his face "She needs her space, Fitz" she picked her purse and her coat before turning around to find Fitz staring into space with a glass of scotch in his hand. So, she left

Fitz took a deep breathe as he remembered the words his wife had said before. He looked around the room when he heard the front door close.

* * *

Mellie was in her room seating in one side of the bed while Karen was seating opposite her. Teddy was in the middle of the bed playing with his stuffed animals. Karen was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in" said Mellie.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you… " said Andrew as he stood by the door.

"You didn't" Mellie flashed him a smile. The kind Karen hadn't seen on her mom in a long time. A genuine one.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said as he walked up to Mellie

"I'm okay" said Mellie as Andrew put an arm across her shoulders.

He looked at her. He could see the honesty in her eyes. And the clarity in her voice told him she meant it. Andrew smiled before kissing her temple as she put her hand on top of his "Are you sure about what you said downstairs?" he asked.

"Yes. But can we talk about this some other day?" said Mellie as she looked to Karen.

"Okay" he said as he squeezed her hand before leaving Mellie alone with her children.

After Andrew left neither of them said a word. They just stared at one another. Karen smiled.

"What?" asked Mellie

"It's just that… Uncle Andrew really likes you. I've never seen dad look at you the way he does" when she first found out her mom was having an affair with Uncle Andrew Karen cursed her mother for cheating on her father. She was mad. But when she heard the way Andrew talked about her mother. And the way her father started blaming everyone else. And when she saw the way Andrew looked at her mom and the genuine smile on her mother's face when Andrew walked in just to know if she was okay. That's when she realized that she wasn't just having an affair, she was in love "And I've never seen you look at dad the way you look at him"

* * *

It was early in the morning and Alexandra was standing outside with a coffee mug in her hands. She was lost in her own thoughts when Fitz approached.

"It's cold. Why don't you go inside, Alex?" he said as he stopped right next to her.

"You're talking to me now?" she kept her eyes in the horizon.

"Alexandra, I'm sorry"

"You said I didn't care about you and now you're sorry?" she took another sip from her mug.

"I didn't mean it"

"I took the first flight from London to DC… right after Aunt Mellie called me I left everything and I came here. I didn't even go to the White House to change clothes I went straight to the hospital. You were laying on that bed and you just wouldn't wake up. I held your hand and… and I told you all about London… I kept talking until I fell asleep. I guess that … I hoped that if you'd listen to me you'd woke up. But when Mellie came in and woke me up you were still… you weren't awake. I only went back to London because I was in the middle of a campaign. But during that entire time you were at the hospital Aunt Mellie called me every single damn day. Even if it was to say that things were the same as the day before" her eyes never left the horizon and her hands were wrapped up around her mug "So, can we go back to the White House? I've got work to do" she said as she looked up to meet his gaze before walking out and leaving him alone.

They barely talked during breakfast and no one said a word during the entire trip back to the White House. Mellie wouldn't let Teddy out of her sight while Karen never left her cousin's side. Once they arrived at the White House Alexandra went straight to her office without even looking at her uncle. Mellie went to play with her son on his room while Karen locked herself in her room. While Fitz went to his home office and poured himself a glass of bourbon. His own daughter had heard more than she should, knew more than he wanted and now wouldn't even talk to him. The girl he had used to see as his daughter, even though she was not even blood related to him, had made clear than her words towards him would only be about the affairs of the nation. And every time she would talk to him he could sense the anger and the sadness in her voice. His wife had asked for divorce. In the middle of a fight that had been her words. And by the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes he knew that this time she would go ahead. It was not just another political scam to get his attention back to hers. Their marriage had been dead for too long but those words were the confirmation that he had failed. He had failed to her. He had failed himself. And the woman he loved had only come back to town for his niece. Not him. And ever since she had sat foot in the national's capital she hadn't called him. Or picked his phone calls. He took another gulp from his glass. All the women in his life wouldn't talk to him. He poured himself another glass. He wondered to himself how he had managed to fail them. How he had dragged himself into such a destruction. He wished he had someone else to talk with but all the people that come up in his head were the same ones who weren't talking to him. So, he poured himself another glass of bourbon.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

It was already night when Fitz walked into their room. Their room. Funny, how he still thought of it as their room.

"We gotta talk"

"I've already told what I want" Mellie was seating in the couch with a glass of bourbon in her hand.

"I know" said Fitz as he stand in front of her.

"So what do you want?" she asked as he sat down in the couch in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mellie. I'm sorry for blaming you. It was not your fault. It is not your fault. I'm sorry, Mellie. I'm sorry for what my father did to you"

"You don't have to apologize. It was him. Not you" said Mellie was she got up from her seat.

"Does he make you happy?" he said just when she was about to open the door.

"What?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Are you happy with Andrew?"

Mellie didn't say word but the smile on her face was the answer he needed.

"You're in love with him" he didn't need to hear her voice to know. He could see it in her eyes. They had a special kind of shine every time Andrew's name come up in a conversation. They had a special kind of smile every time she was around him. It was the same the special kind of shine and the same special kinda of smile she once had for him. They had been happy once. He had chosen to believe that. That one day they had actually been two happy people who were madly in love with one another. But now they stood on different sides of the road. In love with someone else.

"Yeah" the smile never left her lips.

He couldn't help but smile at her "I just ask for one thing…"

"I'm not taking your children away from you. Yes, Teddy will live with me but you can see him anytime you want. All you have to do is say when. And, when it comes to Karen… she's a teenager. She's still trying to process everything. Give her some time. You're still her dad."

"Take care of the divorce papers. And I'll handle the speech. I'll give it to you once it's ready. And don't worry. I know you have political ambitions. You always had. Once you decide to run you'll have my full support" he said as he got up from his seat "You deserve to be happy, Mellie" he put his hands on her face before kissing her in the forehead.

Mellie stood in the same place after Fitz left the room. She couldn't believe it what she had just heard. She took a deep breathe. Things had been easier than she thought. She looked for her phone. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news. She smiled the moment she heard his voice.

* * *

He didn't bother to knock on her door. He knew if he said it was him she'd tell him to have a meeting with her in the next morning. She was so focused in her own world she didn't hear the door open.

"Hi" she looked up at the sound of Fitz' voice

"Yes.." she stared at him hoping that he'd tell why he was standing in her office so late at night.

"Mellie and I are divorcing" he said as he sat in the couch in her office.

"Nothing new there" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I know you. I should have known that you'd come to see me. You wouldn't shut up until we Skyped! I know you care about me. And I know how much you love your aunt. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, honey" he was staring right at her.

"Your luck is that I can't stay mad at you for too long. And two days is too long" she smiled "Apologies accepted. And … I'm sorry for what I said about Liv"

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, we are okay" she got up from her seat and sat next to him in the couch. Right after she sat he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him before kissing her head.

"I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"With the divorce Mellie will no longer be First Lady"

"Yeah…"

"Would you like to step into Mellie's role?"

"Are you asking me to be your First Lady?!" she asked as she jumped from his embrace.

"Temporary. While I don't get things right with Olivia"

"But why me?" she was caught of surprised with his request.

"It can't be Karen. She's too young!"

"Can I think about it?"

His smiled was the answer she needed. She curled up against his chest. And he kissed her head. She had missed this. The closeness she had always had with her uncle. She closed eyes her and enjoyed the moment. This storm had passed but another was about to begin.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation for dinner at the Blair House" said Alexandra as she brought a plate from the kitchen "And thank you for letting the staff take the night off" she said as she looked up to Mellie.

"And well, thank you for making dinner" said Andrew as he put the main entrance at the table.

"I just hope it's… eatable..?"

"But what is so important that we can't have dinner at the White House?" asked Mellie as she sat down.

"I've already told you about Uncle Fitz' offer" said Alexandra as she gave her aunt her plate "Thank you" she said after Mellie served her "He just wants to make the speech and I'm not sure. I love my life as chief of staff! And you've always seemed so bored as first lady."

"If the problem is you being my chief of staff let me reassure you, again, the positions is yours. It will always be yours. As long as I'm Vice-President you are my Chief of Staff. And let's face it you won't be First Lady for too long!" Alexandra laughed at Andrew's mention of Fitz relationship with Olivia.

"And I will help you with everything you need" said Mellie.

"I know all of that! But what am I gonna do with you two while I'm First Lady! It's not like I can say that my boss called me for a late meeting in his house! I will no longer be his chief of staff! That won't serve as an excuse! And the media is already over with me being your girlfriend"

"So, you're worried about us coming out to the public eye?" said Mellie

"Yes! I know you'll be divorcing Fitz. But it's not like you'll be able to hold hands and steal kisses in the park. Cause if you do that right after the divorce is announced…. the press will immediately start saying that you had an affair! I know it's not a lie. But it can damage you, as Vice-President, and you, as President wannabe. And don't give me that look! I know you want that chair!" said Alexandra as she looked at Mellie with a smile on her face.

"We'll fix something" said Mellie as she held her niece's hand.

"We can always have our little love nest!" said Andrew chuckling.

"THAT'S IT!" said Alexandra as she got up from her seat.

"That's what?" asked Mellie not sure of what her niece was talking about.

"A love nest! I have an apartment! Well, at least I did…" said Alexandra

"You have an apartment…?" said Mellie not knowing what Alexandra was talking about.

"Yes! My father bought me an apartment so I would moved in when I graduated. But I never did. And when I got back I went straight to the White House" her eyes were focus on something but her mind was making up a plan. And the moment Mellie saw the smirk in her face she knew she was up to something "You know what? You guys finish dinner. I have to go meet someone" she said before leaving "I'll take the tunnel back to the White House, don't worry" Alexandra turned around the moment Mellie was about to say something.

* * *

James Wright was working late in his office like he did every single night. He was used to be the only left. So, when he felt a presence by the door he looked up.

"Alexandra" he was surprise to see his own daughter in his office. This was the first time since she returned to the country she went to see him.

"Hi" neither of them said another. They stood there starring at each other for what seemed an eternity "Can I come in?" she asked.

"What if you tell me what you're here for? I know you didn't come to see how your dad is doing" he seemed bitter. This was the first time they were seeing each other since Jerry's funeral.

"Remember that apartment you bought for me before I went to study in the UK?"

"The same one you never seemed to bother with? Yes, I do."

"Do you still have it?" she went straight to the point.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you sell the house or not?"

"Why do you care now? You spend all this years aboard and you never showed an interested on it!"

"I'm going to need that apartment. Not for me… but for Aunt Mellie. I'm pretty sure you heard the rumors. Uncle Fitz is going to make the official announcement tomorrow… So, she is going to need a new place to live with Teddy. I thought about that house cause of its privacy. It'd just make things easier… she would still have Secret Service. And… I…. I would feel a lot better knowing they would be safe and sound. So, do you still have the house or…"

"Yes, I still have it. And you don't have to ask twice. I bought that for you"

"So, is it okay that instead of being me living there it's Aunt Mellie?" she asked.

"Your mother wouldn't want it any other way."

Alexandra smiled at the mention of her mother "And oh… I wanted you to know before anyone else… I will be stepping into the role of the First Lady. And I'd like you to just keep all this between us. Fitz is gonna make the announcement tomorrow. And it's gonna be crazy. So, if you just…"

"I promise you I won't mention it to anyone" for more than he liked power he loved his daughter more.

"Dad, I really gotta go. I got people waiting for me" this was the first time since she arrived that she called him 'dad'.

"Okay" that all he said before she got up "Hey do you think we could have dinner together…?" his voice made her turned around.

"Sure. I'll give you call… when things slow down. I really have to go now" and she left his office just like she had appeared. Suddenly.

* * *

Alexandra stood in her car thinking about what her father had said to her. "_Your mother wouldn__'__t want it any other way_" Her father hardly ever mentioned her mother but he had do it when she went to ask for a simple thing. She wondering why he had done it. But she shook it off that thought when she remembered she had still to call Fitz.

"Hi" she said as soon as he answered his phone "Sorry it took me a week to decide" she laughed nervously "I'll take your offer. I have some requests though" she laughed at herself "But we can discuss those tomorrow"

"_Do you wan to discuss before or after the announcement_?" asked Fitz on the other side of the line.

"Whenever is best for you. It won't change my decision. I gotta go. Aunt Mellie is waiting for me"

"_Be safe__" _said Fitz.

"You too" she said before hanging up.

* * *

Mellie was laying on the couch with her head against Andrew's chest as he had his arms wrapped up around her. The television was on but they weren't really paying attention to it.

"This is nice"

"What?" she asked already knowing his answer but wanting to hear him say it.

"You. Me. And no one to walk in on us"

"Alex can come back at any time"

"Yeah, but it's Alex. She knows about us since the beginning"

"You're right" Mellie chuckled "I like this too" she said after awhile. Andrew kissed the top of her head.

"Oh you're here" said Alexandra as she walked into the living room.

"Hey! Look who's back!" said Andrew as he turned off the television.

"What took you so long?" asked Mellie.

Alexandra laughed as she let herself fall against the couch in front of them "I went to see if that apartment was still mine"

"Really?" said Mellie with a smile as she got out from Andrew's embrace.

"Yap! It's yours now!" she said as she took off her shoes "We'll just have to come up with a plan that seems like you two are falling in love and not already in love! But well, if the secret services were able to cover up an affair for years they sure can handle you two" she said as she lied down in the couch.

Andrew put a piece of hair behind Mellie's ear before kissing her in the forehead. Alexandra was right. Pretending that they weren't falling in love would be the hardest part. Because the moment she'd sign the divorce papers the only thing he he'd want to do was kissing her each and every chance he'd get. It would be hard to not have his hands on her all the time. When Andrew was about to speak he noticed that Alexandra had fallen asleep.

"I guess I should leave" he said as he got up.

"Why?" she said as she got up, standing now on top of the couch.

"Your niece just fall asleep" he said as he put his hands on her waist.

"But do you really have to go?" she pouted.

"Melody Grant, what are you thinking?" he said with a smirk.

"No one knows we're here… we could discuss… my new house…" said Mellie as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist before leaning into him in order to kiss him. Andrew lifted up her other leg as he kissed her passionately. Mellie laughed as he took her to one of the rooms but suddenly stopped when she remembered that her niece was sleeping. They looked back to see if she had woken up but Alexandra remained still. He opened up the first door he saw before letting her fall against the mattress. He pinned her up against the bed before whispering "I love you".


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Alexandra woke up earlier that morning, earlier than she usually did. It was the morning after the announcement. And all the eyes would be on her. Even though the secret services gave her a thousand reasons why she shouldn't be the one driving her stubbornness had won. Although she had to drive with one of them right by her side.

"Hi" she said as she knocked on the already opened door.

"Alex!" said Karen when she saw her cousin by her door.

"I told you I'd come. Is there any place we could talk? Just the two of us. And no secret services"

"We can talk here" said Karen as she sat in her bed.

"We'll be right outside" said the agent.

"No standing by door" said Alexandra as she turned around to face him "Make sure everyone is out of their rooms and then close the hallway. If you have any problems tell them the First Lady said so"

"Yes, m'am"

"So, that's why you are here? To talk about your new position?" said Karen as soon as the secret service agent closed the door.

"Not just that… Look, Mellie and Fitz don't know I'm here. And I really don't care if you father starts rambling me about not knowing that I had left the residence! I wanna how you feel"

"You could've just called"

"Yeah, I could have. But it wouldn't be the same things, would it?" Alexandra sat next to Karen "So… how are you?"

"I still can't believe dad said all those things! About you! About MOM! About Uncle Andrew! And I can't believe that you accepted his propose!"

"He talked to me the day after. Before we went back to D.C. I was having coffee outside when he saw me. And then he apologized. But I only talked to him … and I'm not counting working because I had no other choice… two days later. He wasn't the only one who said things he shouldn't. I did too. But I understand why you feel that way. You had this perfect image of him in your head. And he turned out to be anything like it. You also thought about your mother's side. And then you realized that the story was not like you had imagined. And you feel betrayed. And you really don't wanna talk to him anymore. Until the day he calls you to tell you their divorce is going through and someone else is getting into your mother's role. I mean political speaking. So, you think he doesn't care about you because he called you just to tell you that. And he sounded very cold."

"How did you know he sound cold?" asked Karen

"I was with him. But the point is that if he didn't care for you he would've never called you. He's your dad. He loves you. Despise his flaws. And all the lies he has told. All the things he kept away from you. The only thing he never lied about was his love for you. For Jerry. For Teddy. He's your dad, Karen. And he's trying hard to give you some space. But he's also afraid that he's going to lose you" Karen remained silently as she looked at her own hands "He asks me about you. About how you're doing, about your school. Just give him a call. Okay?"

"I'll try" said Karen as she looked up to meed her cousin's eyes.

"That's a start" said Alexandra as she took Karen's hand into hers "Well… you gotta go to classes and I gotta go back to the White House!"

"Shot! I'm so late!" said Karen as she looked to her watch

"If you need anything just call me" said Alexandra when Karen was about to walk out of the room.

* * *

"You were one busy lady today!" said Fitz as soon as he arrived at the dinning room.

"Spent the day catching up with the first lady's duties while making sure the Vice-President's office was still in one piece!" she replied before taking another bite of her food.

"But you did went to see Karen" said Fitz before he served himself.

"I went to see my cousin. I didn't know that that was illegal"

"What did you talk about?" asked Mellie

"Just… girl stuff. But that's not why we are here!" she said before turning to Fitz "I told you that I had some requests"

"I can't wait to hear them!"

Alexandra put down her cutlery and took a deep breathe "Mellie will be on the First Lady's team. She's going to keep working on the No More campaign. And I will still be the liaison between the First Lady's office and the Vice-President. Speaking of the Vice-President, I'll still be running a couple of projects. And Andrew will keep me update because, unofficial, I'm still his chief of staff"

"Ok" that was all Fitz had to say.

"I'm also gonna help Aunt Mellie move to her new place. So things might go slow during my first week"

* * *

Alexandra sat in her brand new chair in her brand new office. Her office. An office that she hope was only temporary. For a year. She thought. For a year she would be the First Lady. Maybe a year and half. But one thing she was sure. She didn't want to stick around as First Lady until the end of his term. She looked around the office and noticed a picture of her with her Aunt at the coffee table near the sofas. She smiled as she suddenly remembered the words she had said to her cousin. She stared at the phone before having the courage to dial his number.

"Hi" she said when the line was picked.

"_Oh hi" _said her father _"You're calling to know about the apartment?"_

"Yes"

"_It's clear. You can come pick up the keys."_

"Can't you sent someone? Or do you want me to send a secret service agent? Cause this week is gonna be crazy! I don't think I'm gonna have time to breathe!"

"_Okay"_ replied James with a laugh "_I'll send a member of my team tomorrow"_

"Thanks"

"_It's your apartment, Alex. You do whatever you want with it"_

"Dad…?" said Alexandra as the words she had said to her cousin echoed in her mind.

"_Yes?"_

"Do you wanna have dinner one of these days?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Is this the last box?" asked Alexandra as she got into her apartment.

"There are still a couple more. But I can bring them up" said Andrew as he followed Alexandra into the apartment.

"Oh thank you! I'm dead tired!" said Alexandra as she let herself fall into the couch.

"I told you I'd ask the secret services to help me" said Mellie as she walked into the living room with Teddy by her side. Andrew smiled when Mellie walked in. He put the boxes down before walking out.

"Then my weekend would be all work and no fun!"

"You gotta get used to it, honey"

"I knooow! But can't we delay that until Monday?"

"Okay" said Mellie with a laugh "Will you look after Teddy while I help Andrew?"

"Sure" said Alexandra as she got up from the couch

"Mommy!" screamed Teddy when Alexandra grabbed him.

"You're moody mister!" she said when she held him.

"Yeah and he won't just stay in bed!"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure he gets his nap" said Alexandra before turning around and walking towards the nursery - the first room they set up.

"What are you doing here?" said Andrew when he noticed Mellie standing behind him.

"I came to help you. I know it's just not a few boxes" said Mellie as she took one of the boxes out of the car.

"Those guys could give me a hand ."

"You'd let them help you but not me?"

"Didn't want you to get hurt" he said as he looked into her eyes with a smile on his face "But let me take those boxes" Mellie pouted when he let out those words "Take that ones instead" he said as he pointed to the ones at the end of the trunk "they are lighter" Mellie put the boxes back in the car before taking the ones he had mentioned. They walked back to the elevator while the secret services closed the car.

"Thank you" mumbled Mellie after one of the agents opened up the door for them "I'm gonna go check on them" she said after putting down the boxes she was carrying.

"Okay" said Andrew before putting down the boxes.

But before she could go check on her niece and son she felt two arms around her waist. She smiled when she felt his lips on her neck. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" said Andrew as Mellie turned around in his embrace.

"I'm your girlfriend now?" she said

"Ahhum" he said before kissing her "Now go see what those troublemakers are up to" said Andrew as he let her from his embrace.

Mellie was about to knock on the door when she noticed it was open. She walked in only to find Teddy and Alexandra sleeping on the couch. His hand wrapped up around hers. He'd always hold her ever time he'd fall asleep in his cousin's arms. He would always hold onto her. Mellie took a deep breath as her mind traveled to the past. To a time where her oldest son was alive. To when he was just a few months older than his baby brother. But just like him he would always wrap his little hand around his cousin as she'd sing him to sleep. Mellie took a step back and walked out of the room.

"What?" said Andrew when Mellie entered the living room. But she didn't say a word. She walked up to him and sat next to him on the couch. She snuggled up against his chest as he caressed her back. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

"I miss him" that was all she had to say for him to know. He wrapped her tighter in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. He let a tear fall. It broke his heart knowing there was nothing he could do to make her pain go away. So, he did the only thing he knew. He held her in his arms.

* * *

Fitz was in his room going, seating in the couch going through the papers his chief-of-staff had given him earlier that day when he heard a knock on the door. And without taking his eyes away from the papers in his hand he said "Come in". He hear the door opening and footsteps in his room but he didn't hear a voice. "Yes?" he said as he took his eyes away from the paper "Karen?"

"Hi dad…" she said as she walked up closer to him before seating on the couch in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Fitz.

"I can't stand being there, dad. Jerry and I would do everything together. And now he's not there. I just can't stand it."

"What do you wanna do?" he asked as he put his papers aside.

"I wanna move schools"

"Okay. We start looking for a new one and you'll start next year"

"And I wanna go live with mom"

"Have you talked with her?"

"Mom said it was okay. And I will also stay with her every time I come to DC" said Karen before getting up. She was about to leave when her father's words made her stop.

"I'm sorry, Karen" she turned around "I'm sorry I hurt your mom. I'm sorry that I hurt you" Fitz got up from his seat and walked towards his daughter "I love you, Karen" he said before kissing her in the forehead.

* * *

Alexandra woke up when she felt a little hand on her face.

"Awex" said Teddy when she didn't open her eyes.

Without opening her eyes Alexandra start tickling her baby cousin. And the entire house was fulfilled with his laughter.

"C'mon! Let's go find mommy!" said Alexandra as she got up from the couch holding Teddy in her arms "Mellie! Aunt Mellie! Andrew!" she called out for them as she walked in the halls "We woke up hungryyy!" she popped her head in every room in order to find them "Do you have the take out menus?" she said before walking into the living room "Oh, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw her aunt curled up in Andrew's embrace.

"Nothing, honey" said Mellie as she got out from Andrew's arms "Come here Teddy bear!" she said as Alexandra put Teddy down.

"Let's go find those menus" said Andrew as he got up from the couch.

They were about to have dinner when the door bell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" asked Andrew as he got up to open up the door.

"Karen…" said Mellie after Andrew opened up the door.

"I hope it's okay that I come to have dinner with you" said Karen as she walked into her mother's new home.

"Of course it is, honey! But shouldn't you be in school?"

"I wanted to surprise you" she said with a small smile.

"Ohhh" said Mellie before wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I told dad that I was coming to live with you" said Karen as she looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

"I'll go get another plate" said Andrew as an excuse to leave the room.

"What did he say?" asked Mellie still with her arms wrapped around her daughter.

"I think he's okay… he didn't say much"

"Can we discuss that over dinner? The food is getting cold. And besides I'm really hungry!" said Alexandra as she tried to lighten up the mood.

But there. In that table. With her children and her niece by her side. With no fake smiles and rehearsed questions. And the man she loved seating right across her. For the first time in a long time, Mellie felt like she was having a normal family dinner. Just like the ones that so many times were portrayed in television shows. For the first she felt normal. Normal as normal can be. Because there was a space at the table that was never going to be fill.


End file.
